The Dark Lord
by Harrison2901
Summary: When an old friend of Stars returns things get a little wild and it is soon revealed that there is a dark force amassing somewhere in the universe. And whatever it is, it's not good. (Rated T because ya never know)
1. Prologue

Somewhere in a dark galaxy, in a dark solar system there was a group of dark planets. They were in the furthest reaches of space, barely illuminated by a sun that was the complete opposite of Earths sun. It was made of dark matter. It made almost no light, covering the solar system in darkness. When you got closer to one particular planet you could see flashes of bright light coming from one section of it. Even closer still you could see the surface was covered in bodies of some sort of shadow men blanketing the ground.

The source of the flashes of light came from a boy of 15. His brown aviator jacket torn in places, revealing a faded blue top underneath. Black cargo pants were on his legs and he wore matching black sneakers. His black hair swayed as he fought off the remnants of a once great and powerful army. Finishing the work he had started 4 years ago. He was gearing up for when he would have to fight the leader. He was a big and powerful entity, at least 100 times larger than the teen in front of him, maybe more. He wore armour made of darkness and his body was pitch black except for his blood red eyes. But as the teenager struck down the last warrior something unexpected happened. The Dark Lord felt fear for the first time in his life, fear of this small boy in front of him. Because he knew the power and rage that the boy had in him, and he knew that he would be too powerful for him alone. So he decided to run and regain his strength, he opened a huge portal and fled. Upon seeing this the teen nearly collapsed from exhaustion. But he knew he had on more thing to do. He stood up and opened a portal to a place much brighter than where he was, the Kingdom of Mewni. Home to King and Queen Butterfly with only one child. Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni.

"Star Butterfly." He said "I'm coming for you."


	2. Nightmares

**_Should have put this in the last chapter but I just want to say I don't own SVTFOE or anything related to it. Enjoy!_**

 _Star held Marcos dead, lifeless body in her arms. She was sobbing, not noticing any of the sirens or voices around her. She had gotten too cocky and arrogant. She had been too distracted. She should've been dead instead of Marco, but she wasn't, he was. He had shoved her out of the way just in time and Spikeballs had smacked him across the yard. He now lay lifeless in her arms, never to return to her. As she cried the world faded around them, they became suspended in space. But Star didn't notice, she just continued to cry. Suddenly Marcos eyes opened, they glowed bright white._

 _"Star Butterfly, I'm coming for you."_

Star jolted awake in a cold sweat. She looked around her, panicking. "MARCOOO!" she screamed, then broke into tears. Marco came running to her door.

"Star, what's wrong?" then stopped when he saw her crying and went to her bedside. She leapt at him and engulfed him in hug. He stepped back in surprise but returned her hug and sat on the bed with her. His parents arrived at the door and saw them.

"Star, what's wrong?" said Mrs Diaz. But Marco held up his hand, signalling for them to be quiet.

"Okay then, we'll leave you two." Said Mr Diaz who had seen Star crying.

"What happened?" Said Marco as he stroked her hair

"I...I had a nightmare." She said between sobs

"OK, and do you want to tell me what happened?" he said "but if you don't want to you don't have to."

"W...well we were fighting m...monsters and I got distracted and they nearly got me, b...b...but you...you...you pushed me out of the way and... and..."

"I died?"

"Yes! You died and it was all my fault!" she screamed, then she burst into tears again, crying onto his shoulder.

"There there star, its fine. I'm not dead, see." He said, lifting her chin up so she could see him "It was just a dream."

"Okay, but can you stay here. Please?"

Marco hesitated, a little surprised by her saying that. But upon seeing her tear covered face he chose to stay. "Okay I'll stay"

"Thanks Marco"

They settled down on her bed, Star snuggled up to Marco still hugging him. Marco kissed her on the forehead and stretched to get get comfy. Then they fell asleep side by side.


	3. Old 'Friend'

Star woke up and rolled over to see that Marco was no longer there and began to panic, thinking that her dream had come true. Then she saw the note he had written for her on post of her bed. It read _"Good morning Star. Just so you don't freak out I left this note saying I'm in the kitchen making breakfast. Hope you slept well."_

"Classic Marco" she said "always thinking about others"

She walked into her huge closet and thought about what she was going to wear. she decided to wear her blue sleeveless dress with blue ruffled boots and, of course, her devil horns. She walked downstairs and smelled something delicious.

"Hey Marco! What's cooking?"

"Hmm? Oh, morning Star, I'm making pancakes. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great! But what are pancakes?"

"It would be easier to say that it's circle food"

Star gasped "CIRCLE FOOD!" she yelled causing Marco to jump

"Jeez Star! You gave me a heart attack!"

"I did? I am so sorry!"

"Not literally Star, anyways the pancakes are ready. Would you like maple syrup or whipped cream!"

"I'll have whipped cream." she said. Marco expertly put the cream on her pancakes and put a cherry on top. They sat down and started eating. It was pretty quiet until Star finished hers and saw the clock.

"Marco!" she yelled "we are super late for school!"

"Don't worry about it, mum and dad said you could stay home and I could look after you."

"Okay then. I'll go find some new spells in my book"

"We'll have fun then"

Star ran into her room and opened up her spell book. She flicked aimlessly through it, trying whatever spells she thought were cool. After about half an hour of that her mirror began ringing.

"Call from mom" Star pressed the receive button and her mother's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey mum"

"Hello Star"

"Why did you call?"

"I wanted to inform you that you have a visitor here on Mewni."

"Oooo, A visitor. When can I see them?"

"Well now if you want."

"Yayyyy! I'll go get Marco! Bye mom!"

"Goodbye Star, see you soon." she said before hanging up. Star ran down the stairs and burst into the living room. "MARCO! We are going to Mewni!" she yelled

Poor Marco, who had been reading on the couch, had the life scared out of him and fell of the couch.

"Holy moly! What's going on?"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN LETS GO!" screamed Star who then proceeded to open a portal and throw Marco through it. He landed flat on his face in the royal throne room of Mewni. Star jumped through after him and nearly squished him. They ended up on a pile on the floor all tangled together. They managed to get apart and stood up in front of Stars parents.

"Hello Star" said King Butterfly

"Hey dad" star replied "Mom said I have a visitor"

"Yes I did Star, follow me" said Queen Butterfly

"Okay" Star said and began following her mother towards a long hallway. Marco went to follow but was stopped by Stars dad

"You can stay here Marco. He said he just wanted to see her"

"It's okay Marco, I'll be back later!" said Star

"Ok. See you later then Star" he replied as she began to walk down the hallway

"So who is this visitor?" Star asked her mother as they left the throne room

"I'd tell you Star but he doesn't want me to"

"Pleasseee can you tell me?"

"No" she said. Star tried to put on an annoyed face but failed miserably. Her mother stopped outside one of the many guest rooms in the castle.

"He's just in here Star" said the queen, indicating to the door they had stopped at.

"Okay mum" She said

Star opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. But when she turned around to see who it was her happy and excited expression turned into one of rage. The hearts on her cheeks turned into little flames and her hair frizzed up.

"YOU!" she shrieked.


	4. Courtyard Brawl

"Now Star, I know you are upset" the teen got no further as a narwhal blast from Stars wand knocked him backwards, through the wall and into the courtyard. Debris flew everywhere landing all over the courtyard and Jack crashed into the ground. Star leaped out the newly formed hole in the castle wearing full battle armour.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here Jack!" Star yelled "If you think you can leave me then come back here and it's all better, the hurt's all gone, then you have another thing coming!"

"Look Star I'm sorry I left, but I can explain" Said Jack raising his hands in defense.

"NO! I ALREADY KNOW WHY!" Star screamed back at him.

"ummm, you do?"

"YES! Now let me ask you a question! What did she have that I don't?!"

"Well... wait what are you talking about?" said Jack. But when he said this something inside of Star snapped.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT JACK!" She screamed, using another narwhal blast to knock him across the courtyard, where he slammed into the wall and slumped down to the ground. But as Star stormed towards him he beat back the pain and stood up again.

"Come on Star hit me again, I deserve it" he said

"STOP TAUNTING ME!" she screamed back using a rainbow fist to pick him up and throw him through the main doors.

(Throne room before Jack is thrown in)

Marco and The King had heard explosions and screaming from the courtyard so they were on their way to the main doors.

"What do you thinks is going on out there?" said Marco

"Oh I know what's going on out there, we just didn't think it would be this bad."

"What are you talking about?" said Marco.

"Those two had a bit of a falling out a few years ago. We just thought Star would have recovered more than she has."

"What did he do?"

"Star will tell you if she feels ready to." Said King butterfly. Before Marco could reply the main doors exploded inwards. Marco and the King were caught off guard and had to dodge flying bits of rubble. They heard a noise at the back of the room and turned to see a teenager struggling to stand up. On Instinct Marco ran over to him to see if he was okay. Star chose that moment to step up onto what was left of the door. She was surrounded by an aura of anger.

"JACK!" She shrieked "DAGGER HEART BLAST!" She blasted the spell at Jack, which was also where Marco was standing. When Star noticed this her mood changed and she desperately tried to stop the spell or move it away from him, but it was no use it was going to hit Marco as well. "NO!" she cried out in despair. But Jack had seen it coming and was already shoving Marco out of the way and making a shield of ice. When the hearts hit the shield they threw him backwards into the wall again and a few of them struck him. He grunted in pain and collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Star was already running over to the rubble, back in her normal clothes. "MARCOO!" she screamed

"I'm over here he said." He was still recovering from the shock of what happened. He had seen a completely different side of Star, one he didn't know she had. "And I'm fine"

Star ran over to him with tears in her eyes. "It was just like in my dream. You nearly died and it would have been my fault" she sobbed

"Hey, Star. Am I dead?"

"N...no"

"Well then it's just like I said last night isn't it?"

"Y...yes"

"See Star its fine, that guy over there saved me." Said Marco. Then he remembered the boy. "Oh crap! He's probably injured real bad!". He and Star ran to the rubble and moved some of the rocks off of him. Star sat by Marco fearful for Jacks life while Marco checked his Pulse. He prayed to God that he was alive because he knew Star wouldn't be able to handle someone dying because of her.

"Is he all right?" she asked anxiously

Marco let out a sigh of relief "He's fine Star, he'll live."

"Thank God" she said before slumping to the ground, exhausted from the emotional and physical strain that had been put on her that day, and fell asleep.


	5. Mixed Feelings

**In this chapter there is a song so you might want to listen to the song 'stand by you' by Rachel Platten to get the rhythm and tune of the song. Also I don't own the song. Enjoy!**

After what everybody was referring to as 'the incident' King Butterfly, Star and Marco were taken straight to the Infirmary. Star and her father were treated for minor bruising and a few cuts and scrapes. Marco sustained a bruised head and slightly cracked ribs, but he was otherwise fine. Jack on the other hand was not in a good state. He was rushed into a 4 hour long surgery to treat his extensive injuries and to remove the dagger hearts stuck in his shoulder and chest. When he did come out he was very pale and on the verge of death. But within 7 hours his skin had got back most of its colour and some of his wounds had begun to heal. The Mewnian doctors weren't surprised about it though because they had seen magic like it before, they said he would recover within a week. While he was resting Star and Marco were summoned by King and Queen Butterfly to have a talk.

"Star, your father and I have been talking and we have decided that you are to return to Earth" said Stars mother

"But I want to stay with Jack!" Star whined "I hurt him!"

"No buts Star. We will contact you when he wakes up" her dad said "we promise"

"Okayyyy." Said Star doubtfully "see you later then" She opened up a portal back to Earth and she and Marco walked through into his living room. Mr and Mrs Diaz looked up at the sound of the portal opening, they had been crying and were just about to call the cops to file a missing person report. They ran up to the pair and hugged them.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried!" said Mrs Diaz

"Ummm, welllll. Uh where do I start?"

"At the beginning" Mr Diaz said with a steely voice.

"Well Star had a visitor on Mewni so we went to see him. But I think that they had some sort of falling out at some point because she went full rage on him."

"And why the bandages and time spent away?" said his mum

"Well we spent a bit of time in the infirmary to recover from exhaustion and injury."

"Okay then." Said Mr Diaz "You're both grounded for a week. No karate lessons, TV, electronic games or dimension hopping."

Both Star and Marco groaned. They knew it was going to be a long week, especially without dimension hopping.

"Well let's get some rest then Star, it's been a long 24 hours"

"Okay then, rest well Marco."

"You to Star"

 **(3 days later)**

Stars mirror was ringing again and again, but no one answered. Star and Marco were at school and Mr and Mrs Diaz were at work. There were 5 messages that were all the same. It was her parents calling to inform her that Jack had woken up and he was going to come to earth to see her.

At the Echo Creek academy Star and Marco had just finished up school for the day. They were at their lockers getting their stuff.

"Well you're in a good mood today Star" Marco remarked

"I've just got this feeling that Jacks gonna wake up soon"

"About that, you ever going to tell me what happened between you two?"

"Nope. It's very personal."

"Well okay then." Said Marco. As they started walking out the front of the school they noticed a large group of girls crowded around someone. They were staring at whoever it was adoringly. Marco and Star walked over to them.

"What's going on here?" said Star

It was Hope who answered her question "Oh it's just this really cute boy who's singing for you." She said. This caught Stars attention but before she could ask who she heard a guitar start to play.

 _"Hands. Put your empty hands in mine. And scars show me all the scars you hide. And hey, if your wings are broken please take mine so yours can open to. Cause I'm gonna stand by you."_ Star was on the edge of tears. She knew who was singing that song. He had sung to her every night before he left and she had loved his voice. It was Jack.

 _"Oh, tears make kaleidoscope in your eyes. And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I. And love, if you're wings are broken, borrow mine so yours can open to."_ Jack started walking through the crowd towards her. The other girls parted around him as he moved.

 _"Cause I'm gonna stand by you."_ He sang. He kept walking, stopped in front of Star and looked into her eyes. _"Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through. Even if we can't find heaven I'll walk through hell with you."_ He let go of his guitar and it stayed suspended in the air still playing, he grabbed Star and started dancing with her.

 _"Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you. Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you. Even if we can't find heaven I'll walk through hell with you. Love you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you._ " Star looked up at him with wide love struck eyes while they waltzed around. Marco, who was standing of to the side, felt a slight pang of jealousy at the sight of them dancing. Especially when he remembered the blood moon ball. She had looked at him like that then.

" _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed. And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating. And love, if your wings are broken, we can brave through those emotions too. Cause I'm gonna stand by you._ " Then Star did something that surprised everyone, even her. She leaned in and kissed Jack on the lips. He was surprised at first, but returned it. When they broke apart he looked at her.

"I missed you Star." Said Jack

"I missed you too Jack." Star replied. She became lost in his green eyes for a while, only snapping out of her trance when he spoke again.

"Star? You still with us?" he said

"Hmm? Oh yeah sorry." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well how about you show me where you're staying?"

"Okay! Let's go!" she said excitedly "Marco! We're going home now!"

"Okay Star." He said then started walking after her and Jack. He thought about that little pang of jealousy he had felt and mentally scolded himself. 'They haven't seen each other in years, no reason to get jealous over it.' He thought to himself.

As the trio walked along Star skipped ahead and as Jack looked at her he thought of all those happy memories they had had in the years before he left. Before it all began.


	6. Memories

**This is a flashback of how Jack came to leave Star, Enjoy!**

Jack and Star were best friends. They had been since they were just babies, when Jack was adopted by the Butterfly family. They were the only people who knew where he came from and intended to keep it that way for his own safety. Nobody asked questions, they just rolled with it. But their suspicions were confirmed when he began to show advancements in ice magic, the inherent magic from the Frost dynasty, whose kingdom had fallen to war. And when he was ten King and Queen Butterfly gave him his families magic heirloom, the Штат мороза. This helped advance his magical abilities to new levels. Star always joked about how jealous she was of him getting his family heirloom first and getting to be really badass, so much so he taught her how to use it. But over the years Jack began developing feelings for Star that went beyond just being friends.

(3 years before star came to earth)

It was Jacks 12th birthday and he and Star were really excited. Star was running around the room going crazy as per usual and Jack was watching her while holding his staff. He loved it, not only because he could use magic with it, but also because he knew that once his parents had held it in their hands. He remembered the week he had taught Star how to use it after she had nagged him for ages, it had been eventful to say the least. He was standing there lost deep in his thoughts when Star snapped him out of his trance by tripping and crashing into him.

"Ahh!" he said "foiled again" he raised his fists in the air mockingly causing Star to giggle

"Oh stop it you. But are you ready for the best birthday ever?" she asked.

"Or we could just have a nice peaceful day for once? Maybe have a picnic?" Jack said.

"Fine then." Star sighed.

"Hey Star it won't be that bad. Any way we have magic." He said holding up his Staff. "We can make lots of things with it."

"Yessss" she said and fist punched the air

"So first off, how do you want to get there?"

"By ice drrragon" said Star rolling the r

"Okay then hop on my back" he said. When she was firmly on his back he opened the door to her balcony, took a running start and jumped off the balcony. As they fell he muttered a spell under his breath and a dragon made entirely of ice appeared under them and pulled up just before it hit the ground and soared into the sky.

"WO HOOO!" Star whooped "THIS IS AWESOME!" Jack suddenly got an idea and smiled mischievously. He pretended to slip and fall off the side of the dragon, scaring Star.

"Jack! No!" she screamed but when she turned around he was nowhere to be seen. "Huh?" then she heard a voice next to her.

"Boo." It said. Star screamed in fright and she nearly fell off the dragon herself. She turned to see Jack gliding on the wind next to her. "So you do care." He said mockingly.

"Screw off Jack." She said, hitting him playfully. He sat back on the Dragon, but behind her this time.

"So where do you want to go?" he said. The dragon stopped in mid-air and began to hover so Star could see everything.

"Hmm. Let's go over there" she said pointing to a meadow in the distance. "It looks nice"

"Okay then. Tally ho!" he shouted in a mock deep voice. The dragon did a roll in the air and plummeted to the ground at phenomenal speed, causing Stars hair to billow out behind her. It pulled up and did a loop before rushing across the landscape towards the meadows. But unknown to them Stars parents were watching the pair from the castle.

"They're perfect for each other" said Stars mother

"I don't think we could find a better king or partner for our daughter" replied her dad

"I agree"

Back on the dragon Star and Jack had arrived at the meadow. Jack waved tapped the dragon with his staff and it disappeared.

"Well we're here now." He said "what would you like to do first?"

"How about ice skating?"

"Okay then." Jack said. He summoned ice skates made of ice onto their feet then made an ice skating rink next to them. They skated for a whole hour until they collapsed on the ground laughing after Star fell down and slid across the ice on her back. Jack waved his staff and it all disappeared. He walked over to where Star was lying on the ground.

"Are you okay? He asked while holding out his hand. She took it and pulled herself up.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think that's enough skating for a while."

"Well how about we have that picnic now milady?" he said holding out his elbow to her.

"Okay then Sir Frost!" Star said, taking his elbow. They walked over to a table he had summoned and sat down.

"What would you like to eat?"

"How about... CAKE!" Star yelled.

"Really?"

"Yes" Star said firmly

"Well alright then" Jack said. He tapped his staff on the table and star shaped cake decorated with butterflies appeared on the table. But he didn't notice it. He was thinking about how beautiful Star looked. How her hair swayed in the wind, how her eyes sparkled in the sunlight and how her skin seemed to glow. He had known for a while now that he had fallen in love with his best friend, but he didn't want to ruin what they had by admitting his feelings to her. Yet he was considering telling her soon, as in a few minutes type of soon.

"Jack? Is there a reason the cake turned out like this?" Star said innocently, snapping Jack out of his trance.

"What do you mean?" he said

"Well it's shaped like a star and has butterfly decorations. Which just so happens to be my name." she said while batting her eyelids.

"Umm, well, you see." He said rubbing the back of his head. He looked up when he heard Star trying to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Admit it. You like me!?" she said teasingly.

"wha? No no no, you've got the wrong idea Star!"

"Or do I have the right idea?" she said. But Jack wasn't listening. He had become distracted by something else. Star waved her hand in front of his face. "Hellooo? Anyone home?" but he still wasn't listening. He tapped himself on the head with his staff and gasped.

"Star we have got to go right now!" he said in the middle of a panic.

"Why?" Star asked. She was feeling confused. She had never seen Jack this scared before. And because of this she was scared, she always felt safe around him.

"There is no time to explain, let's go!" He said before picking her up and running off across the meadow. After running a decent distance from where they had been sitting he stopped, put Star down and created an ice shield between them and the table.

"Is this some sort of joke Jack? Because it's not very funny."

"It's not a joke, I used my staff to give me the ability to see magic and I saw a lot of dark magic building up around here." He said with concern in his voice.

"Pff, I'm sure you're just over rea..." Star got no further as a bright flash of light and a massive boom scared the life out of them. Jack looked around his shield and saw a large green and black dimensional portal where they had been sitting.

"Star you wait here, I'm going to go check out that portal."

"No way lover boy, if you're going I'm going too!" she said stubbornly.

Jack sighed, knowing she wasn't going to give in. "Fine then, just stay next to me" they walked back over to where they were before, looked into each others eyes and stepped through. What they saw both amazed them and chilled them to their very core. There was a massive army. An army so big it stretched as far as they could see and probably. When they looked up they saw a dark Star and other planets, which most likely had soldiers as well. It was a terrifying sight. While Jack and Star were staring at the army one of the soldiers snuck up behind them and knocked Star unconscious. Jack heard her cry out and turned to see her on the ground under one of the soldiers. At that sight he lost all of his control over his anger. "Nobody. Hurts. STAR BUTTERFLY." He yelled at the soldier. "YOU WILL PAY! YOU'LL ALL PAY!" He held out his hand towards Star and an ice cocoon surrounded her. Then Jack unleashed his fury. His eyes glowed white, the ground started to shake around him and he began to rise of the ground. The temperature dropped rapidly as the dark soldiers backed up a bit. Then he dropped and punched the ground causing a tsunami of ice to spread for half a mile around him. Anything within that radius were encased in ice. Then he spread his arms and they all exploded. "You mess with the bull you get the horns" Jack then picked up Star and carried her back through the portal. When they were back in the meadow he placed Star on the ground and knelt next to her. A tear escaped from his eye as he realised what he had to do to save her.

Half an hour later Stars parents and 40 of the royal guard arrived at the scene. They found Star lying on the ground, still unconscious, with a note attached to her dress. _'Something happened and I had to leave. I will explain if I return so don't kill me on sight. From Jack.'_


	7. Misunderstanding

Jack, Star and Marco were just arriving at the Diaz residence when a golden Labrador ran up to them. Marco and Star backed up, unsure of why it was there, but Jack ran up to it and it jumped into his arms.

"Hey there girl! I missed you!" he said while the dog licked his face.

"ummm. Where did that come from?" Asked Star "I don't remember you having a dog."

"Well that's because I didn't. At least until this cute little thing came into my life. Which happened quite quickly. Let's just say there was a portal, a bed, some stuff that looked like it was from someone's room and a puppy on that bed." Jack said.

"Hey!" said Marco "Star! that was my bed!"

"Oh yeahhh. I sucked your room into that black hole when we first met."

'Wait a minute. That means the dog he has is..."

"One of the laser puppies! Except she's no longer a puppy, he's a dog." Star said, cutting off Marco

"Yeah I used a spell to make her older and more useful to me. Oh and by the way her name is Biscuit" Said Jack. Biscuit ran up to Marco and jumped on him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ah! Help!" he said as Biscuit began licking his face.

"Well looks like she has chosen you as her other owner." Said Jack

"What do ya mean?" asked Star

"Oh she'll go to Marco if I..." He said, trailing off at the thought whatever he was thinking of.

"If you what?"

"Nothing Star" Jack said a little too quickly. Star raised her eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Nothing to hide. Hehe" he said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Nope"

"Okay then! Let's go!" said Star happily as she skipped to the front door. But Marco wasn't as easily convinced as Star.

"What are you hiding from her?" he asked.

Jack leaned closer to Marco and whispered "If you want to find out more meet me on the roof tonight" then they walked inside after Star. Marcos mum was inside waiting for them.

"Who is this Marco?"

"Oh this is Jack. He was the guy who saved me, but he's also the guy who caused Star to go psyhco bonkers." He said, earning a glare from Star. Mrs Diaz walked up to Jack and gave him a hug.

"That's for saving my boy" she said. Then she slapped him in the face so hard he fell over. "And THAT'S for hurting Stars feelings." Star and Marco both gasped.

"Mum! You didn't need to do that!" Complained Marco

"Yes she did." Jack said from the ground "Hurting Star was unforgiveable and I never should have done it in the first place." He pushed himself up and used the door as support. "But ya know, when it comes to women I am just plain rubbish. First Stars mum punched me and then tried to chop my head off, then Star beat the crap out of me and now I've been slapped by Marcos mother."

"Well on a better note, who's this little guy?" said Mrs Diaz when she saw Biscuit.

"That is Biscuit." Said Marco. "She's one of the laser puppies. She got sucked into a black hole and taken to wherever Jack was."

"Yeah, she can stay down here for now while Star and Marco show me their rooms." Said Jack

"Okay, but where will you sleep? We don't have any more guest rooms."

"I don't need to sleep. I used Magic on myself so I don't have to for up to 3 weeks."

"Well have fun then kids" she said. The trio walked up the stairs to Stars room. Jack surprised Marco because he wasn't even fazed by the fact her room was so big. Then he remembered that Jack used to live in a castle.

"Wow Star, I'm impressed. You have gotten pretty good at magic."

"But I thought you left before she got her wand?" said Marco

"Oh I have my own wand" he said

"On that topic, where is your wand?" said Star. "Did you lose it? Was it stolen?"

"No it's not lost or stolen. It's hidden away on a distant planet surrounded by some of the universes deadliest traps"

"Why did you hide it?" asked Marco

"Because the power it held began to consume my mind with evil."

"Wow. That is pretty deep" Said Marco

"Well I guess it is when you think about it"

Star coughed and they turned to look at her "I'm going to get changed so see you later boys" said Star while she pushed Jack and Marco out of the room. They waited outside her room and just chatted idly.

"So what are you going to tell me?" asked Marco

"shh." Jack said while pointing to Stars room. "I don't want her to know what I was doing just yet."

"Well that just sounds dodgy."

"I know it does but I'll explain tonight" he said.

"Ohh boyyyys!" said Star from inside her room. They looked up and deemed it safe to enter her room. That's where they were very wrong. Jack was the first into her room and when he saw her he stopped in his tracks. Star was lying on her bed wearing what were probably the most revealing outfit she owned. Jack turned around and shoved Marco back through the door before he could see anything.

"Just stay out there for a bit Marco." He said hurriedly.

"Why?"

"Look just do it!" Jack said before slamming the door and placing a magic lock on it. "Star! He said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing?!" he used his magic to cover her up with some more decent clothes.

"Just keeping ahead of the rest!" she said seductively while walking towards him.

"Who are the rest?!"

"Oh you know who" she said as she pushed him up against the wall. She tried to plant a kiss on his lips but he put his hand in the way.

"No I don't! But please enlighten me!" he said. Star didn't notice the annoyed look that was creeping onto his face.

"Well I don't know her name but if she was better than me I just have to be better!"

"You know what Star, let me tell you something. Since I left I have had no contact with a girl since I left you! Now I'll come back when you aren't acting like a complete stranger!" he growled as his patience finally snapped. He shoved Star out of the way and walked towards her balcony. Star ran after him but before she got there he had jumped of the balcony and was storming off down the street. The lock on her door disappeared and Marco came in.

"Um, what happened here?" Star face grew red at the thought of what she had just done.

"wellll... Jack walked in and I mightttt have been wearing less clothes than usual." She said sheepishly. Now it was Marcos turn to blush.

"Oh..."he said. An awkward silence ensued. "So where is he?"

"I have no idea. He got mad and stormed off down the street"

"Well should we go look for him?"

"No. It's pointless, he could be anywhere by now." She said. 'But I think I know where he will be' thought Marco, but he chose to keep that to himself.

"Well I'll be going now" he said. He backed out of the room slowly, leaving Star to her thoughts.

(That night)

Marco was sitting up on the roof in the cold with a blanket wrapped around him. He was hoping that Jack would show up because he didn't want to wait out in the cold for nothing. Half an hour later as he was about to go back to the comfort of his bed he heard a noise next to him and turned to see Jack sitting next to him.

"Ready to talk?" asked Marco.

"Yes" he said "well it all began when..."


	8. A Boy vs an Army

"Well it all began on my 12th birthday" said Jack "Me and Star went out to have a picnic to celebrate. We were having a great time."

"So what happened?" asked Marco.

"Well if you'll let me continue a portal opened up from a dark dimension. We went through it and on the other side there was a massive army. It stretched around the whole planet and onto other ones. But while we were looking at it one of the soldiers snuck up behind us and knocked Star out." Jack said causing Marco to gasp. "Yeah, it happens. Anyways I pretty much went full rage on them and destroyed all the troops in a half mile radius then carried Star through the portal and left her with a note saying I had left and would most likely return."

all he got from Marco was "wow"

"I mean there's more but I want your opinion. Should I tell Star or not? Because I don't want to tell this twice."

"ummmm. I reckon you should tell her. No point in lying and then hurting her more later on."

"Good point. Meet me in her room."

"You're going to wake her up? Can't imagine she'll be too happy about that."

"Oh I know Star and I know she wants to apologize to me for what she did earlier." Jack said "see you in a minute." He walked along the top of the roof and swung through one of Stars windows. Marco sighed, wishing that he could do that and edged down the roof to his window. Inside Stars room jack landed lightly and did a barrel roll to make as little sound as possible. Then walked over to Stars bedside and sat down on her bed. "Star, wakey wakey." Jack said while shaking her gently.

Star rolled over and rubbed her eyes "Hmm? Who's there?" she said sleepily

"Star, it's me. Jack" he said. Stars eyes widened and she leaped at him, wrapping her arms around him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting go until you promise that you won't leave so I can apologize."

"Well I'm not leaving anyways. I'm waiting for Marco."

"Why?" Asked Star.

"So I can tell you the real reason I left. Which, by the way, is not for some girl because no one can match your beauty." He said. Star blushed, grateful for the cover the dim light offered. Marco walked into the room and the pair turned to look at him. "come and sit here Marco." Said Jack.

"So you going to spill the beans?"

"Yes I'm going to 'spill the beans'. Anyways Star, after I left you in the field I went back through the portal to fight the army."

"Hold on! What army?!" said Star

"Obviously you lost memory of that part. Let's just say a portal appeared, we went in, you got knocked out, I went full rage then left you in the field to face the army." He said. Stars mouth dropped open.

"And why didn't you tell me!"

"Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have tried to come and find me?"

"...no..." she said quietly.

"And that's why I didn't tell you. But back to the story, I fought them for a few days and began to grow tired, they nearly got me, but I used a spell to create Ice warriors to allow me to rest and study a spell that meant I didn't have to sleep for long periods of time. After that I had a descent mix between studying and improving my spells, fighting and training to become better at magic. like I said earlier today I had to get rid of my staff because it was to powerful. On a few occasions they almost got me but I managed to get from hiding my staff there wasn't much happening that was different to that except for when Tom tried to beat you up." he said.

"Wait. How do you know about that? The only people who know about it are my parents, me, Tom and that mystery man who saved me... that was you, wasn't it?" she said

"Yes. It was." he said

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" she shrieked causing Marco to jump at her sudden change of tone.

"I said it before. You would have wanted to come with me. Or I would have ended up breaking your heart again. There was no easy way out of it, it hurt me to be so close to you without saying anything." Star silently fumed not wanting to accept the fact that he was right.

"well we'll leave now" said Jack

"Yeah yeah lover boy. I'm going to sleep now." When she said that Jack froze, she had called him that before he had left. Marco noticed him stiffen. "What's wrong?" he asked "Jack? Hello?" Star took a few more seconds to realise why he had frozen. She had forgotten she'd called him that. "I'm sorry Jack, you've been through a lot and I should have been more careful about what I said."

"Don't worry about it. Have a good sleep then. I'll see you in the morning." He said. He kissed her on the forehead then he walked out of the room. Marcos parents were there waiting for them.

"What happened in there?" asked Mr Diaz

"We were just talking about some slightly sensitive matters." Jack said. He waited for the slap and sure enough he got one from Mrs Diaz.

"I'll say this now, don't you ever hurt our Star again!" She hissed at Jack.

"Okay, point taken. Won't happen again."

"Good." She said and she and Mr Diaz went back to bed while Marco and Jack went to Marcos room.

"Before you ask 'll just tell you what happened in a few sentences. Star and Tom had been on a date somewhere and while they were going home Star made a joke that could be received as offensive and you know how Tom is. He shoved her to the ground and was going to beat her up when I stepped in and knocked his lights out. I would have done more but Star was traumatised, so I chucked him through a portal and comforted her. The scar you saw was one that she saw when she felt a lump under my shirt. After a while I took her home and went to back to the battlefield. Of course my face was masked in shadow by a cloak the whole time so she or her parents wouldn't recognise me." he said.

"Well I'm glad you were there for her Jack." Said Marco

"Thanks. Just don't mention it to her please. She can get quite sensitive over it."

"Okay"

Jack stood up and walked over to the window and slipped out, disappearing into the night.


	9. An Ancient Prophecy

**No chapter tomorrow because it's Christmas**

It was Saturday morning and Marco was having a sleep in. He and Star had been up late last night and he was exhausted. He was resting peacefully until Star came charging in.

"MARCO! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She jumped onto his bed and pinned him down.

"Nooooo. Five more minutes Star." He groaned. He tried to roll over put Star held him in place.

"Wake up! We have things to do!"

"Like what? We're grounded till Tuesday."

"Well there's still other stuff we can do. Like going to the park or the fair."

"Good point but let me go, I want to sleep for a bit longer."

"Fine, just promise you'll get up soon."

"Yes, I promise." He said. Star left the room and Marco began to drift off again when there was a large explosion in the backyard. It shook the house and Marco fell out of his bed. He walked over to his window and saw a large area of burnt grass in the middle of the yard. He got dressed as fast as possible and ran out to the backyard.

"Hello? Anyone out here?" Marco said

"Just me." Said Jack from what remained of his Mrs Diaz garden.

"What happened?" Yelled Star as she ran into the backyard.

"Well you could say that the spell I was working on failed miserably and destroyed Marcos backyard." Jack said looking around. "I had better clean this up." He whispered a spell and over 30 tiny ice people appeared around the garden. They got to work fixing it up right away.

"Oh my gosh! They are so tiny and adorable!" said Star

"If you say so, what do you guys want to do today?"

"Well whatever it is there is no dimension hopping because me and Star are grounded till Tuesday."

"Well how about we go to Ireland and see an ancient prophecy?" Asked Jack

"Wait, an ancient prophecy? as in really really old?" asked Marco

"Yep, there is a drawing just like it on every planet that has life or has had it before, it's a pretty big deal. So do you want to see it?"

"Ummm. I guess so. Do you want to Star?" said Marco

"It sounds cool so yeah.''

"Okay let's go!" Jack said. Biscuit walked up them, sensing they were going on an adventure. "Not you girl, you stay here" Then Jack opened up a dimensional portal with his hand and they stepped through it. On the other side was a beautiful landscape that stretched as far as the eye could see. They turned around and saw what looked like a construction site at the bottom of cliff.

"What's that?" asked Marco.

"That is an archaeological site, they're looking at the caves with ancient drawings in them."

"Are we going there?" asked Star.

"Yup. Let's go." The trio started walking down the hill until they got to the edge of the site. A few of the archaeologists noticed them and walked over.

"Hey what are you guys doing all the way out here? It's a long way from just about everywhere."

"We're here to see the drawings in the caves." Said Jack calmly

"We'll I'm afraid you can't do that son, this site is not open to the public." One of them said. Jack pretended to consider what was just said then, without warning, bolted past the archaeologists and onto the site.

"Hey! Stop that kid!" they yelled. Some of the people tried to grab Jack but he weaved and bobbed around them with ease. A few of them blocked his path so he changed course. He ran towards one of the temporary buildings and jumped up onto it.

"Come on down now kid, before we have to come and get you." Jack backed up a bit and they got ready to get him down. But he ran across the roof and jumped over their heads. He landed and kept running towards the caves. He singled out a certain one and ran inside, essentially trapping himself.

"What's he doing?" Marco whispered to Star.

"I have no idea." She whispered back.

"Come out kid! There's no way out of there except where we are!" they yelled.

"How about you come in so I can show you this, you missed a whole lot of the drawings!" Jack said from inside.

"Nice try kid, but we've searched that cave a hundred times and we've got all the info we need." Three of the archaeologists looked at each other then went inside after Jack. After they went in a faint blue light came out of the cave and they yelled out to the others. "You guys might want to come see this. The kid was right. We missed a lot" Everyone, including Star and Marco, walked into the cave and saw parts of the wall glowing blue in the light from Jacks magic.

"What is this Jack?" asked Star

"This is a magic paint that can only be seen under a special type of light. It was made so only a few could read it." He replied. One of the archaeologists finally spoke up.

"Well I assume you're Jack, nice to meet you. My names Desmond and I'm the boss around here." He said. "Seen as you uncovered this part of the drawings, do you know where they came from and what they are?"

"Well nice to meet you Desmond. These images you see are from when my ancient ancestors visited Earth right at the start of the human race. It's a prophecy that talks about a great evil that is going to be fought by an extremely powerful man."

"Well I usually wouldn't believe you but because of what I am witnessing I think that I should. Can you go into any detail about these?" Asked Desmond. Jack went to answer but one of Desmonds colleagues cut in.

"Hi, I'm Molly. Did you say that your ancestors came to earth a long time ago? Doesn't that mean that you're an alien?" she asked.

"Glad you asked Molly because both me, and this girl Star, are not from earth. We are from another dimension. So, technically speaking, yes we are aliens."

"You look a lot like us for aliens." Remarked one of them.

"Actually judging by how long my family was around you look a lot like us. Now to answer Desmond's questions." Jack said. He walked over to a picture of his staff and a katana shielding what appeared to be Stars wand from balls of darkness and fire. "This here is a drawing of my wand and a katana shielding Stars wand from an unknown force. I know what my staff and Stars wand stand for and I have my suspicions about the katana. Now this other drawing is of a great warrior fighting the worst evil this universe has known or evil will know."

"What about these ones?" asked molly. "They look like equations and coordinates."

"That's because they are. The coordinates are to gems that are extremely powerful and good for energy purposes, only 30 exist in the entire universe. The equations are for a variety of things that I can't remember at the moment, you'll have to figure that out your selves. In some of the other caves there are some schematics for machines and a ton of other stuff but you can only see it with this light so I'll give you a lamp that makes it. But if you want more you'll have to find those gems that are all around the globe." Desmond, Molly and the other archaeologists were stunned. Jack might has well have dropped a bombshell on their reality. In the past few minutes they had been told that magic existed and that they could harness it for power that wouldn't pollute. Also they now had schematics to machines far more advanced than theirs.

"Wow." Said Molly. "Thank you for sharing this with us Jack. We are very glad that we had the chance to meet you."

"No need to thank me, let me just grab my lamp." He replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny lamp. At least it was tiny until he snapped his fingers and it grew to normal size. "There you go, now you can have as long as you want to look at these."

"Thanks again Jack" said Desmond as he took the lamp from him. "Now we can revolutionize the modern world and save us from ourselves." Jack smiled at him, but then winced in pain and staggered. Marco stepped forward to support him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a headache." He said. Then he turned to address the archaeologists. "Well me and my friends had better return home now so have fun exploring the caves again."

"Bye Jack!" said Molly. Jack waved goodbye as he Star and Marco walked out of the caves and into the light again. Star opened a portal and they all stepped through it into Marcos living room. Jack staggered again, collapsing to the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because you don't seem like it." Said Marco.

"I just need some sleep. I haven't slept in over three weeks."

"But you just had a three day sleep!" said Star

"Star, there's a difference between sleeping and closing your eyes."

"Okay then, do you want to sleep in my bed?" asked Star

"Nah, I'll just sleep on the couch." Jack said before collapsing onto the couch and falling asleep. Marco went upstairs to get some blankets while Star stayed down with Jack. She sat for a bit and watched him sleep, he looked peaceful. But inside his dreams that was quite the opposite.


	10. Seeing Double

Jack was floating in nothing. That was all that surrounded him. Darkness. Nothing. Then a light appeared in front of him. It began to change shape, making a human form. When it was done morphing his most ancient and powerful ancestor floated before him in full battle armour. Audamar Frost. He had founded Jacks family line and was revered by all warriors and royals today, even though he had lived many millennia ago.

"Hello Jack. Still defying the wishes of your ancestors I see. We thought that war would change you but obviously it hasn't." He said

"Can't you just leave me alone and let me live my own life? Is that so much to ask?" Jack said

"You know I can't do that until you listen to us and carry on our line." Audamar said.

"Our family is nearly dead, I am what remains of it. I know that we had our chance to be powerful and now that chance is gone." Jack said.

"I know that Jack, but if you marry the one you were supposed to we can rebuild. You have the power to make our kingdom great once more."

"I have told you plenty of times Audamar. I love Star and just because I am not supposed to love does not mean I can't. I'm not planning on marrying anyone any ways. Our family had its chance and it ends at me."

"Jack stop being so ignorant. You are defying the wishes of your ancestors."

"I'm not being ignorant, I'm just doing what I want and not what you want."

"Do you always have to be such a disgrace to our family Jack?" Audamar said. He waved his hand and all of Jacks ancestors began to appear around him, each voicing their own opinion on his ignorance. Soon all he could hear was them saying how disappointing he was and how he should just listen. He saw his parents standing off to the side looking sad. No matter what he did they were still his parents and they would always love him. But there was nothing they could do to stop this, it was their ancestor's opinions. He was on his own. His anger grew and grew and grew until he finally snapped.

"ENOUGH!" he roared. "IF I'M SUCH A DISAPOINTMENT THEN WHY TAKE THE TIME TO TORMENT ME LIKE THIS?! IF THIS IS HOW OUR FAMILY ACTS THEN MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE ON THIS EVIL AND LEAVE! END OUR FAMILY LINE AT ME!" He waved his hand and all of his ancestors except Audamar disappeared. Jack stormed over and punched him, sending him flying. Audamar stood up and glared at Jack.

"You know boy, this could all end if you just left Star and married the one you were supposed to. We would stop the tormenting and you would be one of us again."

"NO I WLL NOT LEAVE STAR! AND IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A TRUE FROST THEN MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE!" Jack roared at Audamar.

"Well like I said before, don't come crying to us when she breaks your heart." The he waved his hand and it went dark again. Jacks parents appeared in front of him.

"Son, we're sorry that you have to go through this. No young man should have to feel this much pain and grief." His father said.

"If we could do something we would my boy." Said his mother.

Jack sighed "I know you would, parents would do anything for their child. I love you guys." He said.

"And we love you Jack." His parents said before fading away. Jack sat up in the couch and looked around. Marco was sitting at the table eating.

"Well good morning." Said Marco.

"What time is it?" asked Jack

"It's about ten in the morning. But I have a question, did you have any nightmares?

"Why do you ask?"

"Maybe because you were moving a bit in your sleep and the temperature in here dropped a few degrees."

Jack let out a sigh. "I'm not sure what my 'dreams' are classified as. They don't feel like, visions, nightmares or anything else." Jack said

"What do you mean?" asked Marco

"Well my ancestors come to me in my dreams sometimes. They try and encourage me to marry the girl I would have married had my family not died and my kingdom not fallen. But I love Star so every time I refuse to do that so they voice their thoughts about how disappointing I am. It really gets to me sometimes.

"So your family says you're a disappointment to them because you love Star?"

"Partially that, but also because my family had a certain way of life and that way was to not love, be kind or show mercy. They were cruel and cold, unlike me. I love, show mercy and have compassion so I am defying their wishes which is disappointing to them."

"Wow. I thought Star had it bad from her mother but this is insane. All of your ancestors saying you're a disappointment."

"I always find it amusing when Star complains about that. She has no idea how bad I have it, at least her family doesn't shun her."

"Wait. Even your parents do that?" asked Marco

"No, they're the only ones who actually love me."

"That is deep. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'll live. Now on a better note, where's Star?" Jack asked

"Oh she's gone out with some friends for a bit." Marco replied. Before Jack could answer Marco heard a familiar tune.

 _"Space unicorns. Soaring through the stars."_ It was his phone ringing.

"I better take this" he said. He picked up the phone and heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Helllooo Marcooo!" said Janna.

"What do you want Janna." Marco said. He really didn't feel like talking to her at the moment.

"Oh getting straight to the point are we? Well I just wanted to see how you felt about Star getting together with that Jack boy."

"Haha very funny Janna. He's been here with me all morning."

"Then why did me and Jackie see him walking with Star back to your place? Hmmmm Marco?" Marco hung up on Janna and looked up at Jack.

"Do you happen to have some sort of twin Jack?" he asked

"No, I'm an only child." Jack said. Marcos question was out of the blue and confused him. They heard faint footsteps and giggling from upstairs.

"Then who's with Star right now? Janna said that somebody who looked like you was walking off with Star and I think they're upstairs now." Jack and Marco shared a look before running up the stairs and flinging Stars door open. Star was in her room with someone who looked exactly like Jack. Jack ran at him and tackled him out of the window while Marco went to Star.

"Marco! Who just tackled Jack out the window?!" Star yelled at Marco.

"Ummm. It was Jack."

"Not funny Marco. Who was it?"

"I just told you! It was Jack! Well the real one." Star still looked unconvinced so Marco dragged her to the balcony. In the garden there were two Jacks fighting. They couldn't tell which one was real.

"What is going on?!" said Star

"No idea what's going on or who this other guy is" yelled one of the Jacks as he continued to fight himself. Star jumped down and held her wand at the ready.

"I want the real Jack to step forwards" she said. But before either one of them could a portal opened behind them and both Jacks were dragged through it. Marco and Star stood there unmoving. They were stunned at what had just happened. They had just seen a perfect clone of Jack, seen them fight and then seen them both get dragged through a portal to somewhere in the universe.

"What just happened?" asked Star

"I have no idea but we need to find them before the real Jack is hurt or worse." Marco replied.

Star held her wand up in the light and said. "Then it looks like it's time for a rescue mission!"


	11. Resurrection

Jack fell backwards into a forest somewhere in the universe. He got up with his fists glowing and at the ready but his clone was gone. What he saw instead was 5 cloaked figures around the remains of a sword. They were chanting a spell. He could tell it was a summoning spell as he sensed a powerful being coming from past the grave.

"Recognise the sword Jack?" asked a voice. Jack turned around but no one was there. "I'm not dumb enough to show myself to you Jack. It would ruin my plans for the future, now answer my question." Jack took a good look at the sword and his mouth dropped.

"Are you crazy!? He should stay dead, he was better that way!" He said.

"Well it's too late now Jack the spell is complete." The mystery man was right. The cloaked figures finished the spell and disintegrated into particles which connected with the sword and fixed it again. Storm clouds formed overhead and lightning struck the sword. When the smoke had cleared Jack laid eyes on someone he never wanted to see in the flesh ever.

"Audamar." He said.

"It feels good to be alive again. Now I can tie off some loose ends or in other words you. I'm going to make a deal with you Jack."

"I'm listening."

"I'm going to try and kill you. If I win you die and I go back to whence I came. But if I lose I and your other ancestors will leave you alone and you will have my respect." Audamar said. Jack summoned an ice sword in his hand.

"Bring it."

(Earth)

Star and Marco ran inside. Star went to call her mother while Marco called his. After a few minutes of explaining to his mum what had happened she ungrounded them and allowed them to look for Jack. Marco thanked her again and ran up the stairs to Stars room.

"We're ungrounded and allowed to look for Jack." He said to Star.

"Good because my mum has said she'll help us look for him. She looked concerned but I have no idea why."

"Well let's go then." Said Marco. Star opened up a portal to Mewni and they stepped through a lot better than the previous time. Once again they stood in front of Stars parents in the throne room.

"Hello again Star." Said her mother.

"Hey mum. I said I'd give you a better brief about what happened so here it is. Pretty much somebody cloned Jack or made themselves look like him and tricked me into thinking he was the real deal. We were up in my room when Jack and Marco came charging in and Jack tackled the clone out the window. They were fighting on the lawn but before we could figure who was real a portal opened and they were both pulled through." Star said

"Okay Star. You stay here while Marco and your dad go see if they can track Jacks magic."

"Bye Star, see ya round." Said Marco as he ran off with King Butterfly.

"Star we need to have a chat about your behaviour around boys." Said Queen Butterfly. Star blushed.

"What's there to say?" She said

"Well after that little 'incident' in your bedroom the other day Jack came here to talk to me about it. He said he wanted me to talk to you about it as soon as I could."

"Oh yeah... I regret doing that."

"Well he wanted me to tell you that you shouldn't have to change for a boy. Just be yourself. I think you should think about that Star. And also, I just want to say that you should go easy on him, he's not the same person you knew."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Since he came back he has been a bit standoffish."

"Well that's what war does to a person Star. It changes them forever."

"Then let's hope we find him before trouble does."

"Let's go find your father." Star and her mother set off down the many halls. When they were around halfway to their destination Marco ran around the corner and nearly took them out.

"Marco! Don't scare me like that!" Star said

"Just ran to say that we found Jack. His magic signature is in the forest of certain doom but there is another very powerful magic signature that we think he might be fighting."

"Well let's go check it out!"

"Star your dad said whatever's happening is too fast and powerful for us to get close, we could get hurt."

"But so could Jack!"

"Star, if your dad says we could get hurt it must be bad." Said Queen Butterfly. "Like you he can be reckless so if he thinks it's dangerous it is very dangerous."

"Yeah and Jack can survive almost anything." Said Marco.

"Fine. But is there any way we can see them?"

"No. but we can track their magic from here in the castle.

"Okay then let's go!" said Star. Marco jogged down the halls with Star and Queen Butterfly following close behind. Just as they rounded one of the many corners he stopped, causing Star and her mother to bump into him.

"Why did you stop Marco?" asked Queen Butterfly

"Can you hear that?" he asked. They listened and heard a faint whistle that was getting progressively louder. "It sounds like somethings coming our w..." he got no further as something crashed through the wall just down the hall from them. He shoved Star and her mum out of the way but didn't quite make it himself as some of the debris hit his leg and he spun to the ground. Star rushed to his side as her mother went to see what had hit her castle.

"Marco are you okay?" asked Star

"I'm fine, just a sore leg."

"I can heal it! Just hold still." Star said as she pointed her wand at Marco. He remembered what had happened last time he injured himself and began shaking his head.

"Nonononono! I'm fine! Really!" he said a bit too quickly. Star frowned at him.

"This has nothing to do with monster arm, right?" she asked

Marco sighed "Yes, it's because of monster arm" he said. Stars eyes teared up and she looked away but before she could say anything Queen Butterfly ran over to them.

"We need to go now!" she said.

"Why? Who is it?" asked Star

"Look all I can tell you know is that he is very powerful and very dangerous so we need to leave. Now." Star knew that it was serious because her mother was rarely scared of anything.

"Let's go Marco." Said Star. She noticed he was looking somewhere behind her and when she turned she saw a huge man completely covered in armour standing a few meters away.

"Well well well. If it isn't Queen Butterfly and her daughter. Ever since I saw you in Jacks mind I've wanted to meet you in person. Mostly so I could crush the life out of you so Jack would stop being so disobedient." The man said. Star looked at him in horror.

"What did I do?" she asked

"Well as you already know, Jack loves you and that is against the wishes of his family. But because I can't crack him maybe I can crack you." He said as he slowly advanced on the trio.

"Come on Marco, let's go." Said Star as she began to pull him up.

"No. You go. He's after you, not me." Said Marco

"What? No you are coming with us."

"Queen butterfly, take her, please." He asked. Stars mother looked at Star and then Marco and made her choice. She picked up Star and ran down the hall with her. Star was shocked for a second then she started crying at the sight of Marco standing up on his dodgy leg to face that giant of a man.

"NO!" she screamed. "STOP! HE'LL DIE!" but her cries fell on death ears as her mother got further away from Marco. "PLEASE!"

Back at Marco the man had reached him.

"You have courage boy. I admire that in a person."

"Thank you." Replied Marco. "I'm Marco. Who are you?"

"I'm Audamar. You seem like a good warrior so it saddens me that I have to kill you but that is just the way the universe works." He said.

"Then do your worst. I've gotten Star a bit longer to escape and that's all I needed to do." Marco said as Audamar drew back his fist. He closed his eyes and whispered. "Goodbye"


	12. Caught in the Crossfire

Star watched in horror as the man drew back his fist and punched Marco. His body went flying through the wall in a flash of red, brown and black. Her and her mother rounded a corner as she cried in anguish.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HIM TO DIE!?" She screamed at her mother.

"Star, he wasn't going to come with us even if we tried to make him. We would have wasted time" Queen Butterfly said. Star managed to wriggle free of her mother's grasp.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MAN!"

"Star you can't kill him. His name is Audamar and he was one of the greatest warrior that this universe has ever seen." Queen Butterfly said. Star turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Can't you see I don't care?" she whimpered. "My best friend just died because of me." Her mother found herself tied up by emerald snakes from Stars wand. She watched helplessly as her daughter walked back around the corner with her wand in front of her. Audamar was standing a few meters away.

"Foolish little girl, you should have run while you had the chance. I will crush you like I crushed your friend." He said. "He was brave but you are just silly." Star fired a rainbow fist at him but it disintegrated upon hitting his armour. Audamar just laughed at her foolhardy attempt to stop him.

"What? How did you do that?" Star said.

"No point in telling you before I kill you." Said Audamar said while walking towards her. Star backed up but tripped on the carpet. Her wand tumbled away from her leaving her defenceless. Audamar lifted up his sword to deliver the killing blow. Star turned away and waited for it to strike. But it never did. She opened her eyes to see Jack standing above her with a sword of his own. He had blocked Audamars sword and was straining against the strength behind it.

"Star. Go." He said through gritted teeth. She took his advice and ran off around the corner.

"There is my proof Jack. You have put your self in a very bad position for that weak, ugly little girl. This love weakens you, when will you see that." He said. Jack was shoved to the ground and his sword shattered. "You've lost Jack and now you will die. Any last words?" Audamar held his sword to Jacks chest. Jack mumbled something that he couldn't hear so he leaned closer. "What was that?" he asked

"You let your guard down." Jack said. A sword materialized in his hand and he thrust it upwards into Audamars chest. "And no one talks about Star like that." Audamar looked down in disbelief then smirked. "Why are you smiling?"

"Someone doesn't know what happens when a spirit returns to where they came from. Let's just say it is explosive, might want to watch out for your girlfriend over there." He said. Jack turned around and saw Star coming over to him. He took one last look at Audamar then ran towards Star. As he ran past her he her picked up and made a wall of Ice behind him. As they ran Audamars body exploded with a huge force that broke Jacks wall. He turned around and made a shield just in time before he was thrown backwards into the wall. As the dust cloud cleared Queen Butterfly ran over to them.

"Star?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine mum." Replied Star

"Oh yeah don't worry about me."

"Oh get over it Jack." Said Queen Butterfly. Star hugged Jack then she remembered Marco's fate. Her eyes welled up with tears then she turned around and punched Jack.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE MARCO!?" She shrieked

"Hey Star, calm down. He's not dead because I did save him. He's outside with Biscuit."

"Oh. Sorry about your face."

"Um hello? Who's Biscuit?" asked Queen Butterfly

"That's Jacks dog."

"Okay then, let's go see Marco." She said. Jack opened a portal to where Marco was and they all stepped through Star ran over to Marco.

"Marco!" She said as she engulfed him in a hug.

"Hey Star." He said. Star pulled away and said

"That's for not dying." Then she slapped him in the face and said "And that's for scaring me like that. Now never do it again!" she shoved him playfully.

"Hey! My arms still broken!" he said. Star frowned then looked at Jack

"Why is Marcos arm still broken?"

"Well I couldn't heal it because I sensed something evil in..." he got no further as Star jumped and kissed him before he could say anything else. Marco realised he was talking about monster arm and Star didn't want her mother to know.

"STAR! What on earth are you doing!?" her mother shrieked

"Just thanking Jack for saving my life."

"Well you're welcome but you should home now. Marco has his mother to see and a cast to get." He said. He opened up a portal back to earth.

"What about you?" asked Marco. Jack indicated the heavily damaged castle and Marco realised. "Well then see you round." Star and Marco walked through the portal to face Mrs Diaz

"Now Moon, we've got your husband to free and a castle to fix." Jack said. They started walking in the direction of the heavily damaged castle.

(About 6 hours later.)

A portal opened up in the Diaz's living room and Jack stepped out. He had left some ice workers to finish up the repairs. Everyone in the house was asleep. Except Mrs Diaz. She had been waiting for Jack to come home. When she saw him step through the portal she made her presence known.

"So you finally return."

"Yes. Now what do you want to tell me, don't say there's nothing because I can tell you've been waiting for me."

"I want you to stay away from Star and Marco. They are good kids and since you arrived their lives have been in the balance. Twice I've had my boy come home with injuries and it's obvious you've hurt Star somehow in the past." She said with tears in her eyes. "I just don't want anything to happen to them." she turned away from Jack, not wanting him to see her cry.

"It's okay, if I'm not wanted here I'll just leave. But I don't think Star is going to be to happy about it." Jack replied

"She's better off without you! Just go already!"

"I'll let myself out." Jack said. Mrs Diaz heard the front door open then close and Jack was gone.


	13. Making a New Friend

After he'd left Marco's house Jack had been walking around aimlessly. He did that until eight o'clock when he decided to go to the mall. While he was there he considered buying some new shoes and clothes to wear. Having no idea what shops were good on Earth he just walked in to the first shop he saw. As he was looking one of the shop assistants came up to him.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you with anything?" she asked.

"Just having a look for some new clothes." He said

"What price range are you looking for?"

"Nothing too expensive or fancy. Just some casual clothes."

"Then you'll want to look over there." She said pointing to one corner of the store

"Thanks, have a good day." Said Jack. He walked over to where she had indicated and looked around. Five minutes later he had seen nothing of interest so he left the store. After going to several other stores and finding nothing else of interest he went to the food court and got a smoothie. He sat down to drink and think about what he wanted to do next. As per usual he was there for no more than five minutes before he saw something to do. There was a girl about his age on the other side of the food court who was being bothered by a group of guys.

"Excuse me miss, may I ask you a question." He said to a lady sitting near him.

"Ask away"

"Who are those guys over there?" he asked. She scowled in their direction.

"They are a bunch of creeps who hang around here and harass any girl in their sight. Why do you ask?"

"Well I wanted to know if I should give that girl a hand and it's looking like I should."

"About time someone stood up to them. Good luck." She said. Jack walked off in the direction of the guys and their latest victim. When he got there he made it look perfectly natural.

"Cassandra!" he said. "Are these fellas bothering you?" she looked confused for a second but then realised he was helping her.

"And who might you be?" asked one of the guys.

"I'm Jack, Cassandras boyfriend." He said.

"Really? She seemed surprised to see you."

"Well I don't usually hang around here so she would be surprised. Now a question of my own, why were you bothering her?"

"Hey man, no harm done. Just cause she's yours doesn't mean we can't get a piece of the action." Said the leader while smirking at his buddies. Jack swiftly stepped forward and socked him one on the jaw, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Hey!" said one of his mates. "Nobody hits Lance! You are in for it now kid." The group of guys all stood up in defence of their leader. Jack took his jacket off and handed it to Cassandra.

"Hold this for me and stand back." He said.

"Umm... okay." She replied. She saw no possible way he was going to get off of this situation in one piece but she hoped he would.

"Get him boys!" yelled one of them. They all charged at Jack. He saw that as their first mistake as they were getting in each other's way. He easily stepped out of the way and made the floor slippery with some ice so they all slipped over. One guy got up first and tried to punch Jack but he caught his fist in mid-air and twisted his arm so it broke.

"One down." He said. The others were now wary of Jack so they spread out around him. Their plan was good but it fell to pieces when one of them got a bit excited and charged Jack, causing the rest of them to go haywire. The first guy was punched square in the face and sent reeling backwards into a second guy. They smacked their heads on a table, rendering them useless.

"Three down." He turned and blasted ice at another guy. He went flying into a table and slumped down.

"Four down." The last two guys ran at him at the same time so Jack ducked at the last second causing one of them knocked the other out. The last guy looked at Jack fearfully.

"Please don't hurt me." He whimpered. Jack glared at him.

"When these fellas wake up tell them not to bother anybody again. Or else." The guy nodded and ran off as fast as he could. Jack turned back to Cassandra whose mouth was hanging open. "Might want to close that, unless of course you're trying to catch flies." He said. She quickly closed her mouth.

"Thanks for helping me. Those guys were creeps." She said

"Hey, no worries. I don't like people like them."

"Neither do I. But you are badass! I mean you took down 5 guys! How did you learn to fight like that?"

"Experience."

"How did you know my name?"

"I can read minds."

"Ha-ha very funny." She said.

"I'm not joking, I'm being completely serious. As proof right now you're hoping that your parents are going to get here soon so you can get away from this situation."

"Anyone would be thinking that."

"And you're thinking that I'm hot as well." Said Jack. Cassandra blushed.

"Whattt. You wish weirdo." She said.

"You're just lying to yourself."

"Ok maybe a little hot. Also how did you shoot ice out of your hands?" Cassandra checked his hands to see if there was any kind of device but there wasn't.

"I'm magic."

"Really? Prove it."

"Is mind reading not enough?"

"No, show me some magic."

"Okay then." Said Jack. He sliced through the air in front of him and made a dimensional portal. Cassandras mouth dropped again.

"What is that?"

"It's a dimensional portal. They can take you anywhere in the universe."

"Where does this one go?" asked Cassandra.

"My home planet. But there's not much to see anymore."

"Well can I see what it's like? Pretty please."

"It's not much but okay, we have half an hour before your parents get here so let's go." Said Jack. Cassandra ran through the portal and Jack followed. On the other side there was a massive castle, but it was half destroyed. Walls and pillars were crumbling, the floors and roofs were either collapsed or going to soon and nature was making a comeback.

"What happened here?" asked Cassandra.

"War, sadly the invaders won."

"I thought you came from here."

"I do, I'm the only survivor. I was just a baby."

"So you're an orphan? Like me?"

"You're an orphan? And before you say something when it comes to mind reading I don't go into people's personal stuff."

"Yeah, my dad died when I was three. He ran into a burning building to save a woman and her baby, he saved them but not himself. Then a few years ago my mum died in a car crash. I was adopted by a nice family and we moved to New York. I've lived there ever since." She said. Tears began to form in her eyes so Jack walked over to her.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sure your parents are proud of you."

"Are? Don't you mean would be?"

"No. There is a place where the spirits of the dead go to. I've communicated with my parents before."

"Could you communicate with mine? Can I talk to them?"

"Yes. I just need to put you into a trance like state. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm okay with it. Go ahead." Jack placed his hand on Cassandras forehead and she slumped into his arms. He laid her down on the ground and sat nearby to wait for her to wake up.

(In Cassandras mind)

The first thing Cassandra noticed was how dark it was. There was nothing anywhere around her. She thought for a second that she had been tricked but then two lights appeared in front of her. They began to take a human shape and eventually her parent stood in front of her.

"Mum? Dad? Is that really you?"

"Cassandra? How are you here?" asked her mum

"Who cares?! It's really you!" She said. She ran up to them and hugged them. "I missed you."

"And we missed you our brave little girl." Cassandra had tears in her eyes.

"Are you proud of me?" she asked

"Of course we are, you shouldn't even have to ask." Said her dad. "But how did you get here? That takes magic and we know you aren't."

"Well I met a boy named Jack and he helped me."

"Would that be Jack frost? An Ice magician?

"Well he does do Ice magic but I don't know what his last name is."

"Well if he is who we think he is stay in contact. He'll help you and one day you'll need to help him save the world and the universe."

"Really?"

"Yes really. That boy has a destiny but he can't do it alone. He has friends but one day he'll lose them and he'll need help from someone else."

"But what can I do? I'm just your regular, every day, average girl."

"That my sweet daughter is for you to figure out on your own. Now you need to wake up, it's almost time for you to leave."

"I love you guys"

"And we love you to." They said. She sat up in the castle next to Jack.

"You have to go now, it's nearly been half an hour." He said while opening a portal next to them. Cassandra began to walk over to the portal but stopped when he didn't follow.

"Are you coming?"

"No, I have things that need to be addressed."

"Well then thank you for letting me see my parents again." She ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You can read minds so you know my number." Then she ran through the portal back to earth. Jack smiled then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pearl that seemed to change colour constantly. He opened another portal then threw the pearl off the balcony. It smashed when it hit the ground and streams of light ebbed out to everywhere around the castle, but Jack was already gone.


	14. Scaring Star

"MARCOOO! I'M SOOOO BOREDDD!" said Star.

"And my arm is broken! We should do something if you're bored!" replied Marco.

"But what if Jack gets back? We'll miss him."

"Oh my god stop whining and just call your mum already!"

"Oh good Idea, I'll do that now!" Star ran up the stairs to call her mum.

"Now she listens." A few minutes later Star came back down the stairs looking confused.

"My mum said that Jack left hours ago and she hasn't seen him since."

"Wonder where he went. I thought he would have come back here. Let's ask my mum if he checked on us last night."

"Mrs Diaz! Can I ask you a question!?" yelled Star

"Yes! What is it?!"

"Did Jack come home at all last night?!" Mrs Diaz took a while to answer but when she did she said.

"Uh...No, he didn't. Why do you ask?"

"No reason!"

"Star I'm going to go have a chat with my mum." Said Marco. When she hesitated he got the feeling that she was lying to him and Star about it. He walked up the stairs and into his mums' room where she was cleaning.

"Oh hello son, what do you want?"

"Did Jack show up here last night?"

"I already told you no he did not." Mrs Diaz said without making eye contact.

"When did he show up?"

"He didn't."

"What did you say to him? Don't say he wasn't here because I know you're lying to me." Mrs Diaz went to say he something put she stopped herself and looked down.

"Yes he was here last night. He got back at about midnight and I told him to leave."

"Why?"

"Because ever since he got here you've come back injured twice. Once when he first arrived and know with your broken arm. On top of that he always hurts Star and makes her cry. I just wanted to protect you."

"Well did you consider the fact that it would hurt Star more to find out he left?! Did you consider that?"

"Not really."

"Well then do you have any idea where he went?"

"No. He just walked out the door." She said. Marco sighed and walked out the door talking to himself.

"Great. Just great. Now we need to go find Jack again and last time that happened I broke my arm. God dammit."

"What do you mean we have to find Jack again?" asked Star. Marco hadn't heard her walk up so he screamed.

"Dammit Star, don't scare me like that!" said Marco

"Okay but what do you mean we have to find him again?"

"Well he did come home last night but my mum told him to leave because she was concerned that we were going to get hurt. I don't blame her, if that happened to my kids then I would lose it."

"Does she know where he went?"

"No. We have no idea where he is but maybe Biscuit knows, she's his dog after all."

"She probably would but she's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"While you were upstairs she somehow opened the door and ran down the street."

"And you weren't watching her?"

"Hey! I was thirsty!"

"Okay then we, now have no way to find him." Marco said.

"Knowing Jack it would have been near impossible to find him anyways." They heard a knock at the door and Star ran down the stairs to get it. She swung the door open hoping to see Jack but no one was there. "It was just one of those ding-dong ditchers again Marco!" she yelled. She turned around and someone grabbed her.

"Surprise." He said. Star screamed.

"Let go of me!" she said while struggling against him. "Marco help me!" she yelled. When he didn't come to her aid she kicked the intruder in the shin and made a break for the stairs. She had only made it halfway up the stairs when her ankle was grabbed and she fell over. She turned to see who the intruder was and saw a familiar face.

"Oh my god Star, your face was hilarious!" said Jack.

"Jack! Don't do that to me!"

"It was pretty funny Star." Said Marco from the top of the stairs.

"Why didn't you help me Marco?"

"I went upstairs and told him what I was going to do before knocking on the door." said Jack. Star scowled at them.

"Barbarians! All of you!" She said before walking up the stairs past Marco and into her room.

"What gave you the inspiration for that one Jack?" Asked Marco

"I heard some people talking about this thing called Halloween while I was walking back here, I asked them what it was and they said it was the time of year when kids dressed up in costumes and went trick or treating."

"So why the sudden interest?"

"Well after what your mum said last night I decided that we needed to do something as friends."

"Well that does sound good and Halloween is only two days away, let's tell Star." Jack and Marco walked up the stairs to Stars room. When they walked in the door she popped out and grabbed Jack.

"SURPRISE!" she yelled causing Marco to jump, but Jack on the other hand didn't even flinch. "How did that not get you? It was the perfect plan!"

"Well first off I was expecting it and secondly I am one of the best warriors in the universe so I'm hard to catch off guard."

"Dangit, you used to be really easy to scare."

"Well not anymore. On another note would you like to go trick or treating with me and Marco on Tuesday?"

"What's trick or treating?"

"It's when people dress up in costumes and go around asking people for candy." Said Marco. Stars eyes lit up.

"You mean all you have to do is wear a costume and people give you free candy?" she asked

"Pretty much."

"Then we are totally going! Maybe our friends could come with us too!"

"I don't see why not." Said Jack.

"YES! I'm going to find a costume!" Star ran into her closet and they heard her rummaging around inside.

"Let's go Marco, I lived with her for 11 years so I know she's going to take a while." Said Jack. They walked out of Stars room and into Marcos.

"What are you going to go as Marco?"

"Not sure yet but I'm thinking of a ninja. What about you?"

"Probably a knight."

"Cool, I better start finding stuff for mine."

"I can just summon one for you if you like."

"Ok, but we'll do that on Tuesday."

"Sounds good."

(Ludo's Castle)

A portal opened before Ludo and Toffee and Buff Frog hopped out of it. He stood at attention in front of them in the dimly lit throne room.

"Master." He said. "I have information that may help us steal the wand."

"Spit it out then."

"I have heard about an Earth holiday called hall-o-een. At this time of year all of the people dress up as monsters and go around collecting candy. It would be the perfect cover for an attack, no one would notice us."

"Yes that would be good, but that darn Frost said he would bring his rage upon us if we attacked Star."

"Ludo I think I have a better plan, one that they can't track down to us." Said Toffee.

"Well then spit it out! Let me hear it!" Ludo said. Toffee leaned over and whispered in Ludo's ear. Ludo smirked evilly "Yes, that is perfect. Use their friends against them! Now go talk to your ally, we must get ready for this Hall-o-een." Toffee smirked and pulled out a pair of pitch black dimensional scissors. He cut open a portal and stepped through into a dark solar system. One that housed a dark star that gave off no light. On one of the planets a huge dark figure that radiated pure evil stood. It turned when it heard a portal open.

"Hello Бахус, what brings you back here?" it said in a deep voice that echoed across the plains.

"A plan to rid you of the Frost line once and for all"


	15. Anger

Star couldn't wait for Halloween. She got up early on Monday and bounced into Marcos room.

"Wake up Marco! We have school today!"

"I'm coming. Go get Jack and I'll get changed while you are."

"Yay!" Star said. She clapped her hands then skipped down the stairs to get Jack. He was making breakfast. "Morning Jack! Watcha making?"

"Well last night I was bored so I went on the internet to find Earth foods to make so I decided to try pancakes." He said. Stars eyes lit up.

"I. Love. Pancakes."

"Well then I chose wisely. Morning Marco."

"Morning guys." Said Marco. "What's cooking? Smells delicious."

"Pancakes, apparently Star likes them." Jack said. "And done." He flipped put the pancakes onto two plates and handed them to Star and Marco. "Three each."

"Thanks Jack, these are great!" said Star with her mouth full of food.

"Not as good as mine though."

"Morning Star, morning son." Said Mrs Diaz.

"Good morning Mrs Diaz."

"Who made pancakes?"

"Jack did, would you like some?"

"No, I'm fine." Mrs Diaz gave Jack a cold look that Star and Marco didn't notice. She still didn't like Jack the fact he had come back after she told him to leave didn't help.

"Done, I win!" shouted Star.

"It's not a race Star, slow down."

"Well I want Halloween to come faster! Two days is to long!"

"Well eating fast isn't going to make it come faster, savour your food."

"Nope, let's go to school."

"Okay, the bus will be here soon."

"Yeah you need to nod at Jackie! We have to get to the bus!"

"Star!" Marco hissed. He couldn't hide the blush that was creeping into his cheeks

"Oops, sorry."

"Who's Jackie Marco?" asked Mrs Diaz

"Nobody, we're going now. Have a good day love you!" He said as he raced out the door. Jack and Star followed after him. They found Marco waiting by the bus stop.

"We never speak of this with my mum again. Okay?"

"Our lips are sealed" said Star. They waited a few more minutes for the bus and when it arrived they all got on and Sat down. Star and Marco sat together in their usual spot while Jack sat at the front on his own. After a bit Star asked Marco a question

"Hey Marco, do you think that Jack is sad."

"Sometimes he seems that way but other times he's fine."

"I think he knows something that we don't."

"Must be a pretty big something if he gets sad about it."

"Do you think it has anything to do with that prophecy he showed us the other day? I noticed some writing next that that I couldn't understand, maybe he can."

"Maybe. But he's doing his best to be happy so we should just leave him alone for now."

"Okay." Said Marco.

"Hey Marco, hey Star." Said Janna.

"Hey Janna." Said Star

"Soooo Star, why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Jack, don't you remember the other day?" She said teasingly. Star blushed.

"Yeah well that was a clone of him."

"But you wish that it had been him, didn't you?" To Stars relief the bus arrived at school so she didn't have to answer that question. She dashed off the bus and into the school without waiting for Jack or Marco but they followed soon after.

"Why the rush Star?" asked Jack.

"No reason, just wanted to get into school quick."

"Okay, you guys should get ready for class."

"What about you? Don't you want to come to class with us?"

"I would but I don't go to this school."

"But, I want you to come!"

"I won't leave, I'll just hang around the school."

"Fine, but promise you'll sit with us at lunch. Pleaseeee." Star said while giving Jack a sad puppy face.

"Yes I'll sit with you at lunch, now go to class."

"Yeah Star, class is about to start." Said Marco

"Then let's go! Byeeee Jack!" Star said as she ran off towards her first class.

(Jacks POV)

After Star left I walked to the front of the school to think. I chose one of the benches that were scattered around to do so. 4 years ago my life changed, that's what I know. The thing I don't know is if it was for better or for worse. I had to make a choice, give up my normal life and leave Star or Mewni would be dragged into a war which I would always know I could have prevented. Knowing Star would probably hate me for it I left I did. Now I've come back and brought my destructive lifestyle to Star, Marco and anyone else I'm associated with. Mrs Diaz was right about me, I'm a threat to Star and Marco. But I have to stay. For Star. I want to stay with her forever. I want to show her my true love and affection. But that's something I can't do, not know or ever. In the coming weeks I either die or get banished like the prophecy says. In fact the prophecy pretty much outlines my whole life. No matter what happens I will most likely never see Star again. That's what gets me down. I wouldn't tell her that ever. She doesn't need to live with my pain and she still has other great guys in her life. Like Marco. "Why is love so complicated?" After I say that I hear an ear splitting noise come from the car park.

(No one's POV)

Jack walked over to the car park to find the source of the noise. When he got there he saw Oscar on the hood of his car playing his keytar. Jack walked up to the car to speak to him.

"Excuse me Oscar, could you tone down the music a bit?" Jack asked

"Why?" said Oscar

"Because it's a bit loud."

"Or are you just another hater who doesn't like my music?"

"Ok, you caught me. I think that your music is terrible, can you stop know?"

"No. if you want me to stop you'll have to break my keytar and if you do that I'll get my boys to find you."

"I'm not going to break your keytar and tracking me down to teach me a lesson for breaking your keytar is a bit over the top, don't you think?"

"Well I have my reasons. Now buzz off before I get angry."

"Ok, but before I go I have a question."

"What."

"Does anyone at this school actually like your music?"

"That Butterfly chick does."

"What does 'chick' mean?"

"It means she's good looking."

"I guess she is."

"You don't sound too interested in her." Said Oskar. Jack had seen this as the perfect opportunity to see how Oskar really felt about Star.

"Well she's not really my type. Is she yours?" he said.

"Kind of, I mean she's good to look at but I'm not sure if I like her personality."

"Would you date her?"

"Not sure, maybe just for a bit but not long."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'd date her for a couple weeks and then move on. She's not really my type so maybe it would get her off my back."

"You could just tell her that you don't like her and she'd leave you alone."

"Yeah, but that's no fun. Its better when you leave them crying in the street." Said Oskar. That was the last thing he said as Jack punched him square in the face. Oskar went flying backwards into his wind screen causing his car alarm to go off. He looked up at the now furious Jack who was on the hood of his car.

"If you hurt Star Butterfly like that you will regret it" Jack said menacingly. His generally happy and joking nature was gone and in its place was someone only a fool would mess with. Oskar was that fool. He wiped some blood off is face and said.

"You messed with the wrong guy. I have certain contacts that could make your life a misery."

"I doubt they could do that."

"Well at the moment you're looking like the bad guy beating up the oh so innocent victim. Especially to Star." Said Oskar. Jack turned and saw Star, Marco and Principal Skeeves running over to him and Oskar. He jumped down off the car and walked away from them, he didn't feel like arguing with Star today and it was looking like he didn't have to. She ran right up to Oskar to see if he was okay while Principal Skeeves called an ambulance. Marco on the other hand ran right up to him.

"Jack! What happened? We saw you and Oskar talking then you just full on punched him."

"We we're talking and I tried to find out if he liked Star or not. He said planned to date Star for a couple of weeks and then cut it off by starting to date someone else."

"You mean he wants to date her then break it off by cheating?" he said

"Yes."

"Well are you going to tell her? Because she'd be heartbroken if he did that."

"She won't listen to anything that comes from me for a while now. It looks like I just randomly attacked a boy in the carpark."

"Good point. Stars going to be really mad that you punched her crush." As if on cue they heard Star.

"JACK!" She screamed. "GET BACK HERE!" but he ignored her and kept walking. For doing that he earned a rainbow fist to the back and went flying through a tree then into a car. "I SAID GET BACK HERE!" Star screamed as she stormed over to him. "WHY DID YOU HIT OSKAR?!"

"You're not going to listen to what I say so there's no point in saying it." Jack said. Star slapped him.

"TELL ME!"

"Okay then, Oskar said he would date you then break up by cheating on you. Is that what you wanted?"

"OSKAR WOULDN'T DO THAT! DON'T LIE TO ME!" Jack saw Oskar smirk in the background.

"See? I said you wouldn't believe me."

"YOU KNOW WHAT JACK?! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS TOM ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"What do you mean?"

"WELL TOM ATTACKED ANY BOY WHO SHOWED ANY INTEREST IN ME! THAT SOUNDS JUST LIKE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Do you really want to see me mad? Because when I'm mad I could level whole cities just like that." He said as he clicked his fingers. Star shoved him to the ground.

"WELL IF IT'S THAT BAD SHOW ME! PROVE TO ME YOU'RE JUST LIKE TOM!" Jack stood up again.

"I think I'll go. I'll be back when you're less mad."

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" Yelled Star. She opened a portal and shoved Jack through.

"You didn't need to do that Star, he was only trying to protect you." Said Marco

"ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE KNOW MARCO?! OSKAR WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"Star, calm down. You're just being childish."

"NO I'M NOT!" she screamed. She shoved Marco onto the ground, a move she instantly regretted doing as she saw the hurt look on his face.

"Jack had the right idea about leaving." He said before getting up and walking in the direction of his house. Star went to stop him by grabbing his arm but he smacked her hand away. "Don't touch me."

"Fine then, go! See if I care!" Star said. She was trying to make him come back through guilt or regret but he just kept on walking.


	16. Mayday!

Cassandra was sitting up on the roof of her apartment building alone. She was supposed to be at school but she couldn't handle the name callers and bullies at it. It was times like this that she wished her parents had sent her to a public school rather than her snobby private one. They were always getting at her for not being rich because she had gotten in with a scholarship. She kind of wished Jack was there for her to talk to, he was nice, kind and sweet. She turned to walk back to her apartment and saw a dimensional portal about 10 feet off the ground. "What the heck?" she said to herself. Next thing she knew someone fell out of the portal and landed on their back on the roof.

"Ow." Said Jack.

"Jack? Is that you?" asked Cassandra

"Yes it is."

"Why was your portal so high up?"

"I misjudged the height off this building."

"Okay then, but what are you doing here?"

"My friend got really mad at me so I decided I needed someone else to hang out with." Jack said. Cassandras face fell and she looked away.

"So I'm your back up plan then. Someone to hang out with when there's no one else."

"I was already planning to come here so no. Now let's stop thinking about bullies and liars and cheats and do something."

"Can we not go near my school? I'm supposed to be there right now but I don't feel like dealing with bullies at the moment."

"Then let's go to your apartment and watch TV or something."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Said Cassandra. Jack snuck up behind her then picked her up. "What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"Shaking all of those negative thoughts out of you! We can't have fun when you're all sad and depressing!"

"Okay they're all gone! You can stop now!" she said as her brown hair bounced all over the place.

"Good, now you can show me your apartment." Cassandra grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. They went down two flights of stairs and then down a hall until they arrived at Cassandras apartment. She opened the door and they walked into the living room. Cassandra dragged him down the hall to show him her room.

"This is my room!" she said as they walked in. it was painted blue with posters plastered on walls. Some were for bands while a lot were for school stuff and mythical creatures. "As you can see I'm not a very girly girl. I like school a lot and I LOVE magic and mythical creatures."

"Well then we are going to get along very well. I never really liked girls who liked to primp up and show off their bodies. I prefer girls like you to hang out with."

"Cool. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good." Jack said. A few minutes later they were on the couch watching a movie on the TV."

"So what's this called?" asked Jack.

"It's called Ant man. It's about a guy who can shrink down to the size of an ant."

"Sounds cool." The movie got to the first scenes and they stayed quiet. Jack was hooked from the start. The movie started with a guy doing one last heist to help get his kid back then progressed to him finding a suit that made him shrink. After that he was trained to get better a commanding different types of ants and time his shrinking. In the end it all came down to him fighting someone who also had a suit that could shrink and they fought in his son's room. When the camera was zoomed in it looked really dramatic but when it zoomed out it wasn't which seemed funny. Jack became solemn when the main character almost got himself killed protecting the ones he loved as that's what he had done before and would probably have to do again. Finally the movie finished and Cassandra turned to Jack.

"Did you like it?" She asked hopefully.

"I loved it! What do you want to do next?"

"Well we could get out a game or something but I need to put the disk in its case and put it back to normal TV so my mum doesn't suspect I was here." Cassandra walked up to TV and took the disk out. She put it on to normal TV and went to put the disk back in its case. When she came back Jack was staring intently at the TV and she saw it was on the news.

"Why are you watching the news?" she asked.

"This news update just came on and it's talking about a hijacked plane." He said. She went and sat beside him to see if what was happening.

"Just twenty minutes ago air control received a message from the plane saying that if the individual know as Jack Frost is not heard from in the next 20 minutes he will crash the plane into the residential areas of New York City. The president of the United States has released a plea for this individual to come forwards and help the people stuck in the plane and those on the ground who are in the way of this madman. Please Jack, help those in need." After that the message repeated again so Cassandra turned the TV off.

"Are they talking about you?"

"Most likely. Looks like I have to go save a plane."

"Are you going to the authorities?"

"No. I'm taking whoever this is head on. Would you like to help me?"

"Do you need my help?"

"I'll need someone to help steer the plane while I take on whoever took it. I know they will be prepared to take me on because they obviously know me."

"Ummm... I guess if you need the help I'll tag along."

"Then let's go! We've got to get to the roof!" Jack said. Cassandra was confused but she followed him up the stairs anyways. When they got to the top he ran to the edge off the roof and said. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I trust you."

"Good." He pulled her into a close embrace and stepped backwards off the roof. She was shocked for a second but then began to scream. She saw the ground getting closer and closed her eyes, waiting for the end. But it never came. She opened her eyes up and saw she was in front of Jack on an ice dragon. They soared up into the sky then the dragon stopped and stayed still in the air. "Which way is North Carolina?!"

"That way!" Cassandra yelled as she pointed down the coast line.

"Cool. Should take us about 5 minutes to get there so hold on tight!" Jack yelled back. An ice shield formed around them on the dragon with a clear patch at the front so they could see. The dragon suddenly picked up speed and before she knew it they were rocketing across the country.

(4 minutes later)

Jack and Cassandra saw the plane off to their left so Jack slowed the dragon down and headed that way. They pulled up next to it and matched its speed.

"Cassandra, I'm going to rip the door off the side of the plane and make a tunnel so we can walk across."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes!" yelled Jack. He made a tunnel across to the door and walked up to it. With one hand he punched through the door and pulled it off. He stepped into the plane with Cassandra close behind. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am here to help." He said.

"Look out!" one of the passengers yelled. Jack turned and deflected the fist of the man who appeared to be the hijacker. "He's magic or something." The man smirked evilly and stood up straight.

"Don't recognise your own kin Jack?" he said.

"What do you mean? I've never seen you in my life."

"You didn't kill all of me Jack, I managed to possess this man so I could find you again." Jack suddenly realised who it was

"Audamar." He said "What do you wish to achieve with this feeble body?"

"I plan to kill these people and your new girlfriend." Said the possessed man. Cassandra blushed.

"Cassandra, you help the people and get someone to help you fly this plane while I take Audamar."

"Got ya covered Jack." Said Cassandra as she moved out of the way of Jack."

"Would you really kill this man Jack? This poor innocent man?"

"Let's find out." Jack said. Audamar tackled Jack out of the plane and they crashed through the ice tunnel into the air. As they tumbled down from the plane they were a ball of fists and feet. Jack would land a punch then Audamars host would. "Why are you doing this Audamar?"

"I've told you before, you're an embarrassment to our family and you can't be allowed to live."

"Well neither can you, you'll just keep killing and killing and killing."

"Are you willing to kill this innocent man?"

"It's the only way to get rid of you, he'll never be the man he was again. Unless of course you chose to leave his body."

"I'll never do that but I'll speed up our deaths!" with that Audamar got on top of Jack and blasted Ice out of his feet so they accelerated towards the ground. Jack managed to break free of his grasp but it was too late. They smashed into the ground at over the speed of sound.

BOOOOOMMMMMM!

Jack lay in the newly formed crater and saw the body of the man beside him. He sat up slowly and looked at himself. His jacket was obliterated, his shirt was in tatters and his pants were half the length they once were. He struggled to stand up and limped over to the dead man.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He summoned another dragon and soared up towards the plane again. He had to go faster than before as one of the engines had broken and the plane was going down. Audamar had rigged it. As that thought went through his head another engine exploded and the planes dive steepened. Jack managed to jump into his half destroyed tunnel and got onto the plane. Cassandra was in the cockpit with two other passengers.

"Jack!" she said. "What happened?"

"We'll deal with that later, we need to find somewhere for this to land."

"But we have no idea how to control this and the pilots are either dead or unconscious!"

"Then I'll try and get the hang off this." Jack said. He sat down in the pilot's seat and had a look at the controls. He saw a switch that said all engines off so he turned them off.

"Whoa kid, what are you doing?" said one of the passengers in the cockpit.

"Trust me." Jack pulled back on the control wheel and the plane began to level out a bit. He turned the wheel so the plane was aiming at a bit of random unpopulated farm land. Their altitude kept dipping until they were only a hundred feet of the ground and still going down. Eventually the plane began to scrape against the ground then the screeching began. The interior of the plan rocked and bounced around as the plane hit ditches and bumps in the fields. The plane lost part of a wing to some trees to their left. Then the screeching intensified as the plane hit an irrigation system then went through some fences and across a road before coming to a halt in a paddock. Jack leapt out of his seat and then out of the cockpit. "Everyone off the plane, now! It was rigged by the man who hijacked it!" the flight attendants deployed the slides and everyone slid off the plane. When on the ground they kept running so they could get as far away as possible. When everyone including Cassandra was of Jack jumped off himself and ran over to the group on the other side of the paddock just as the plane exploded. The explosion sent shrapnel flying everywhere. Jack made a shield in front of himself and the passengers so they wouldn't be injured or killed. After the worst was over Cassandra walked up to Jack.

"Can we go now, I think I've had enough adventure for the day."

"Sure, I'll just talk to these guys first." Said Jack as he indicated to the passengers. He turned to them and spoke in a loud voice. "Okay people, the worst is over so me and my friend here are going to go now. The emergency services will be here soon so you have no need to worry. Enjoy the rest of the day." He said before opening a portal which he and Cassandra stepped through leaving the chaotic scene behind them.


	17. Hospitalized

Jack and Cassandra came out of the portal in the hall outside her apartment. Jacks clothes were still ruined and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. On top of that he was limping.

"Do you want me to get you some clothes or bandages?" asked Cassandra

"No, I'll go back to Star and Marco now. You get some rest." Said Jack

"Okay but call me later so I know you're okay."

"I'll try and call you tomorrow. Also, can I give you some advice?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let the bullies and name callers get to you. Enjoy being you."

"Okay. Bye Jack." Jack opened a portal and stumbled into Marco living room. He did this about as ungracefully as possible because he fell over and hit a table causing plates, cups and a vase to go tumbling to the floor. Marco came running down the stairs and saw Jack barely conscious on the floor of his living room.

"Jesus Christ! What happened?! You were only gone for like 2 hours!"

"I'll explain later, just take me to Mewni or call an ambulance."

"Ambulance it is." Marco said. He pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. A few minutes later he and Jack were on their way to the hospital. When they arrived Jack was rushed into the emergency room while Marco waited. The doctor who had put his cast on walked by and they started talking.

"Oh hello Marco. What brings you here?" asked Doctor Baldwin

"My friend got inured so I brought him here."

"Oh, I see. Do you know what happened?"

"No. I found him on my living room floor on the edge of consciousness."

"Okay then. How's your arm?" he asked. Marco lifted up his arm and showed him.

"Still broken."

"Well I hope you make a quick recovery. Have a good day."

"You to." Said Marco. Doctor Baldwin walked off down the hall and into one of the rooms leaving Marco waiting for news on Jacks condition. A few minutes later a nurse came out to speak to him.

"Excuse me, but are you the young man who brought in Jack Frost?" she asked

"Yes."

"Well could you come with me please. We need you to answer a few questions."

"Okay." Marco followed her down a hall then into an office where a doctor was sitting.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked.

"Marco."

"Okay Marco. I have a few questions about your friend Jack. First off do you know how he was injured?"

"No. I found him like he is on my living room floor."

"Okay. Does he have any abnormal features to his body? Like, for instance, the ability to heal quite fast."

"As far as I'm aware he doesn't. Why do you ask?"

"Because in the few minutes he's been here a lot of his minor cuts and bruises have all but disappeared."

"Is that weird?"

"Yes. At the rate his body is healing it will be mostly fixed up by sometime tomorrow."

"Well he is magic."

"Like that Butterfly girl?"

"Yes."

"Okay. If you could wait here for another few hours he should be ready to go home but if it's too much trouble you can go home and we'll call you when he's ready to leave."

"I think I'll stay and wait for him."

"Okay, you can wait in his room if you want, Nurse Delaney can take you."

"Sounds good. Lead the way." Said Marco. He followed Nurse Delaney up a flight of stairs and down some more halls before arriving at Jacks room. Nurse Delany opened the door for him and he walked in. Jack was lying on the bed with his eyes closed but opened them when Marco walked in.

"Hey Marco." He said.

"Hi."

"You want to know what happened to me."

"Yeah, but I think you need some sleep."

"I don't sleep."

"But you did the other day!"

"That wasn't sleep. I haven't had a good night's rest in a long time."

"Why can't you sleep well?"

"In war you have to be alert so I sleep with one eye open."

"But you said the fighting was over."

"No I didn't."

"Do you mean this all powerful evil you were fighting is still out there?"

"We have a lot to talk about Marco. Take a seat." Said Jack. Marco walked up to his bed and sat on the chair next to it.

"Tell me everything." He said.

(4 hours later.)

Marco and Jack had talked for nearly 4 hours before the doctors had said Jack could go. Jack too much energy fixing his clothes so he and Marco had to walk home rather than use a dimensional portal. Half an hour later they opened the door to Marcos place and saw Mrs Diaz sitting on the couch with Star. She turned when she heard the door open.

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz! Where have you been?!" she yelled. "You made Star think you'd ran away!"

"I was at the hospital."

"Why!?"

"Because Jack was heavily injured and needed medical attention."

"Don't lie to me young man! What were you really doing? Fighting monsters or demons or some other extremely dangerous thing that I've never heard of?"

"We were at the hospital. If you heard about the hijacking today you'll know why."

"What hijacking?"

"Just turn on the TV and you'll see. I'm going upstairs." Marco said. He and Jack went up to his room and sat down on his bed. "Was everything you told me at the hospital true?"

"Yes. It was."

"Did you tell me everything?"

"No. Some secrets are best kept secrets."

"Okay then. Are you going to tell Star any of it?"

"Eventually yes." Jack said. Marco lay down on his bed.

"Do you still plan on going trick or treating? I think we all need a break from the chaos."

"Yes we are. Make sure you ask your friends if they want to come with us tomorrow."

"Okay." Said Marco. Star knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Marco. She walked in with her head hanging and her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I was being childish." She said. "You guys probably hate me now."

"We'd never hate you Star, we love you too much. And anyways, you were right to be mad, I shouldn't have hit Oskar." Said Jack. He stood up and gave her a hug. She squeezed back a little too hard and he winced. "Hold back there a bit Star. I'm still a bit sore."

"Sorry. By the way did you really save those people on the plane?"

"All but one."

"What do you mean all but one?"

"How about I tell you everything that happened."

"Okay." Jack turned to Marco

"Marco you go talk to your mum and sort things out with her."

"Will do." He said and walked out the door. Jack sat down on the bed and Star sat on his lap.

"We'll it all started when you shoved me through the portal. I landed in one of the not so nice places in the universe but luckily I was able to make a portal to New York before I got stuck in a fight. While I was there I hung out with a girl called Cassandra. After a while the news came on and said that a plane had been hijacked and whoever did it wanted me to either board the plane or at least contact it saying I was there. Me and Cassandra decided to go to the plane on a dragon and boarded it. When we got on we found out that it was Audamar, except he had possessed one of the passengers. He tackled me out of the plane and used a bit of magic to smash me into the ground. His host died and I barely lived but I managed to get back to the plane, crash land it and get back here. When I did get here I wasn't looking or feeling too good so Marco called an ambulance and I ended up in the hospital. I was there for a few hours then me and Marco were allowed to leave and now we're back here." Star stood up and looked at Jack wither hands on her hips.

"Who's Cassandra?" she said.

"She's just a friend Star. There's nothing going on between us."

"Good." Star sat back on Jacks lap and snuggled up to him. "Are we still going trick-or-treating tomorrow?"

"Yes we are."

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure." Jack said and Star smiled.

"Can you carry me down stairs?"

"Did your legs fall off?"

"Yes they did. You need to carry me." She said. Jack laughed and picked her up bridal style then carried her down the stairs. Marco and Mrs Diaz were sitting on the couch talking but stopped when they saw Jack coming down the stairs with Star snuggled up in his arms.

"I'm sorry about how I treated you Jack." Said Mrs Diaz. "I didn't know what you'd been through."

"It's okay, not many people like me so I'm used to it. How about we watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds like fun." Said Marco. "I'll get one." A couple of minutes later they were all siting around the TV together having a bit of peace in their now fast paced lives.


	18. Just a Dream, or Something More?

"All right kids, movies over. Time for bed." Said Mrs Diaz. Marco and Star groaned.

"But I'm not tired!" complained Star.

"Well you guys need your sleep or you'll collapse." said Jack.

"What about you?" asked Star.

"Don't you remember the spell I put on myself? I don't need sleep for up to three weeks"

"But can you still sleep with me?"

"Yes Star. I didn't say I couldn't sleep, I said I didn't need to."

"Good."

"Night Star, night Jack." Said Marco as he walked upstairs. Jack picked up Star bridal style again and carried her upstairs to her room.

"There you go Star, now get changed."

"Turn your back first." Jack turned around and Star walked over to her closet. "Hey Jack, maybe tomorrow you could put that spell on me. Sleep is sooooo inconvenient sometimes."

"I can't, I don't really want to explain why I can't either because it's a very well kept family secret."

"Pleaseeeee can you tell me? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"No."

"I'll keep nagging you until you tell me." Said Star. She said that knowing he would tell her, last time he hadn't told her something she had nagged him for a week then spent the next week sulking and not talking to him. He hated it when she did that. Jack groaned.

"Fine, but I'll need to set up some mental blocks so no one can read your mind and find out."

"Okay, as long as I find out your big secret."

"Only a god or someone who is part god can have the spell used on them. I'm a demigod.

"Isn't that someone who is half god? How did that happen?"

"Well back when Audamar was founding my family and my kingdom he wanted his family to be the strongest anywhere so instead of using some spells he went and beat the crap out of some gods and took some of their DNA and put it in his blood. After that he put a spell on himself that would last until his family died which meant every single child of his descendants would always be exactly half god and half human."

"That is so cool! What does the gods DNA do?"

"It makes any Frost stronger, faster, more agile, smarter and pretty much better in any way you could think of."

"So your kid's would be like that to?"

"If I have kids then yes they would be like that."

"You can turn around now." Said Star. Jack turned and Star was in her nighty. "Let's go to bed now."

"Okay." Jack took his jacket off and put it down on a chair. They walked over to Stars bed and hopped in. Star snuggled up to Jack and he put his arm around her.

"Star, how do you feel about me?" he asked. She was a bit taken aback by his question but managed to answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you trust my judgement and ability to protect you, your family and your friends."

"I guess so, I've never really seen you fight before but you took on an army so you must be pretty good."

"Good to know. Sleep well."

"You too Jack." They fell asleep in each other's arms feeling content knowing they could trust each other but only one would have a peaceful sleep.

(Midnight)

 _Star opened her eyes and saw a bizarre scene in front of her. She was in the now cratered and burning fields next to her castle looking at herself. But she was looking at an older version of herself, as a queen. The older version of her was looking worried and nervous about something that was happening at that time. Suddenly to figures flew to her from the middle of the field and her expression changed from one of worry to one of relief. The figures landed and Star took a few seconds to realise that one of them was an older version of Marco wearing clothes similar to the ones he had worn at the Blood Moon Ball. The man next to him was wearing a battered brown cowboy hat with a matching trench coat that went down to his ankles. It took her a while to realise who it was but when he turned to look at her and her adult counterpart she saw that it was Jack. He had stubble on his face and he his face was more weathered but it was definitely him. Him and Marco walked up and hugged her. The way they hugged made it look like they hadn't seen each other for a while but dream Star just brushed it aside as them celebrating a victory. Sadly the moment only lasted for a few seconds as one of the nearby fires erupted upwards and Tom appeared. "YOU"LL PAY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Marco pushed Star and Jack out of the way as Tom fired a fireball at them. It hit him in the chest and he flew backwards into the wall. Star could already tell that he was dead before he hit the ground. Her adult counterpart screamed, but Star was looking at Jack. His eyes were glowing as he turned to Tom, rage clear in every movement he made. "YOU WILL PAY!" he roared. Tom's smug look changed, he could see the rage in his eyes. Jacks entire body began to glow and Tom tried to run, but it was too late. Jack pushed his power down his arms and out through his fists, it made a funnel of blue light that slammed into Toms back. He disintegrated into nothing but Jack didn't see that, he was already running to Marcos side. Adult Star was crying by Marcos dead body. Jack knelt beside her. "Star, I can save him but you need to leave." He said. "I don't want to leave him. There's no way to save a dead person anyways.". "There is one way, but it involves a lot of power so you can't be here." Star nodded then stepped opened a portal and stepped through. Once she was gone Jack started chanting a spell in a language that she had never heard before. When he had finished a strange light left his body, it seemed almost alive. Then Star realised what it was. It was his life force. He was giving his life so Marco could live. "JACK NO!" she screamed, but he couldn't hear her. She wasn't really there._

Star shot up in her bed in a cold sweat for the second time in the past week. She looked over and saw Jack sleeping next to her then engulfed him in a hug. He woke up with a start and saw Star beginning to cry.

"What's wrong Star?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare." She whimpered

"It's okay, just calm down a bit." Jack hugged her and stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder. After a few minutes of that her tears began to stop flowing and she just sobbed gently. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Star nodded her head. "Go ahead."

"Well in my dream I was watching it all happen, rather than living it. I was all grown up and I was Queen of Mewni. Something had happened that involved you and Tom because the fields were destroyed and you and Marco flew from them, you guys were adults to. We all hugged but Tom shot Marco with a fire ball and killed him. You went ballistic on him and incinerated him. After you did that you told me to leave then you gave Marco your life force so he could life" Star burst into tears again.

"Shh Star, it's okay. It was just a dream."

"But it felt so real!"

"Well if it makes you feel better I'll talk to your mum tomorrow to see what she thinks. Does that sound good?"

"Yes please. I'd appreciate it."

"Well I will then. Now get back to sleep, you have school tomorrow" Once again they fell asleep in each others arms.


	19. Being a Hero isn't Always Great

Jack awoke to Marco trying to sneak up on him and Star and scare them. He assumed that Marco had forgotten what he had said yesterday. He slept lightly. Just as Marco reached the side of the bed he spoke.

"Don't even think about it." He said. Marco jumped at the sound of Jacks voice.

"Holy crap, you scared me!" he said.

"And you were going to try and scare me. Now you go and I'll tell Star she's going to be late for school."

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I can read minds."

"Okay." Marco walked out of the room and Jack gently pushed Star.

"Come on Star, time to wake up." He said. She just rolled over and accidentally slapped his face.

"Five more minutes." She said

"Okay then, someone wants to be late for school. What a shame spending Halloween in detention." Upon hearing that Star shot out of bed.

"I'm up!" She ran over to her closet and came out a minute later wearing her blue sleeveless dress with her blue boots. "See you later Jack I've got to go to school now byeeee!" she yelled as she ran out the door. Jack smiled. He heard Star and Marco chat for a little bit then run out the door to catch the bus. He walked to Stars mirror and called her mum. It rang a few times before her face appeared.

"What do you want Jack?" she asked.

"I'm doing a favour for Star, she had a nightmare last night but she said it felt very real."

"So you're suggesting it could have been a vision?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened in it."

"Well she told me that we were all older and she was queen. Something had been happening that involved me and Tom, I apparently scared him off but he came back and killed Marco. I told Star to leave then I gave Marco my life force."

"I see. Is that all she said?"

"Yes. It could go either way really, she could just be having a really detailed dream but she could be having a vision. I'll talk to River later and see what he thinks. Have a good day Jack."

"You to Moon." Jack hung up and turned to see Mrs Diaz standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been eavesdropping." She said.

"It's fine, how much did you hear?"

"Nearly all of it."

"Dammit. We never speak of this, Okay?"

"Okay. I'll be in the garden if you need me."

"And I'll just be borrowing your phone to call a friend."

"Fine with me." Jack walked downstairs after Mrs Diaz and went straight to the phone. He dialled the number and waited for a couple of seconds before it was answered by Cassandra.

"Hello, this is Cassandra speaking."

"Hey Cassandra. It's Jack."

"Jack! How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore but otherwise fine. Why aren't you at school?"

"There was a power cut so no school today."

"Well unless you have something to talk about I'm going to have to hang up. I just called because I promised I would."

"Maybe could we hang out again one time? I had lots of fun the other day."

"Cassandra, I'm not sure how much longer I have so I can't make any promises."

"What do you mean? Are you going to die?"

"No. long story short there is a prophecy about me. It goes on about a lot of things, one of them being me getting banished from this universe."

"So I'll never see you again?"

"Look, I'll pop around to yours and we can talk then."

"Ummm, okay?" said Cassandra. Jack hung up then opened a portal and stepped through. He came out in the middle of Cassandras living room. She was still standing by the phone looking sad. "Oh hey Jack." She said.

"Let's sit down on the couch so we can talk." They walked to the couch and sat down.

"What were you saying about being banished earlier Jack? Did you mean from this place or Earth or some other place?"

"I meant from the entire universe." Cassandras jaw dropped.

"How do you get kicked out of the universe!?"

"There are these immortal beings that are called the Gods of Time and Space. They have rules that involve time travel and space travel which have to be followed or you run the risk of facing some very big consequences. There are only a few that would call for being banished from the universe but I'm not sure which one I might break."

"What about me and your other friends? Will we just be left in the dust?"

"Regrettably yes. But I promise you that I'll come and see you before it happens, the gods let you have time to say good bye to your friends and family before you leave."

"Then what happens? Would I ever see you again?"

"I'm not sure, it could take years to get to another universe, maybe even decades, maybe I'd spend the rest of my life drifting in the space between universes. Even if I get to one I can't tell if I'll be able to get home but I promise you I'll try my hardest. Anyways, I've got a gift for you so you can remember me."

"What is it?"

"I'll give it to you when I leave."

"So what happens if and when you get back? I'd like to see you again."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll come see you as soon as I can."

"I just don't have many friends. You are one of my 4 friends so if you leave I'll only have three."

"What are their names?"

"Jade, Pam and Harry. We're besties."

"Well then you still have friends so you won't be lonely when I'm gone."

"But you're so cool and amazing and handsome and your life is just great! While you get to go out and be the hero I'm stuck here on Earth being a regular, boring girl." Jacks face suddenly went from happy to grim. "Jack? Are you okay?" asked Cassandra.

"If you knew what it was like to be a so called hero you'd change your point of view."

"What do you mean?"

"I had 4 years of my life ripped from me because I chose to be the hero. Because I'm the hero I have to be mature and I have to stay strong. I don't get to show my emotions or give up when the going gets tough because the fight that is coming can only be fought by me. My whole life I have known this was coming, I knew I'd have to leave Star and all of my other friends but I told no-one. Because of my families reputation I was shunned by nearly everyone in the universe, only a few people actually like me. That is what my life is. I may look nice and happy and cheerful on the outside but on the inside I'm a completely different person ." There was an awkward silence after that. After about a minute Cassandra broke it.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't know."

"Don't be sorry. You didn't realise."

"How many friends do you have?"

"Three. You, Marco and Star."

"What about their parents?"

"Mr and Mrs Diaz don't like me because I've been causing Star and Marco both physical and emotional injuries and Stars parents don't like me because of what my family did."

"What did your family do that was so bad?"

"They slaughtered millions of people every generation. Many of them where innocent. They even tried to wipe out Stars family once, that's why her parents dislike me. They were also the most ruthless and most emotionless family that has ever lived. Nobody liked them and they were dangerous."

"Why can't they put the past behind them? You're sacrificing your life so they can live."

"It's kind of hard to put thousands of years of blood shed behind you. Audamar is trying to get me to go back to the way the Frosts used to be. Feared and ruthless."

"Will you ever do that?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I ever do though because of where my grave is."

"Where is it?"

"When I die I travel back in time billions of years and use my life force to create the solar system where Star lives. I give life to her world and her people, the star that her planet orbits is me. I'm prett sure that if i was some sort of evil overlord i wouldn't do that."

"That is insane. How did you find out?"

"I told myself. As in the star version of me. It summoned me and told me what it did. I can go there whenever I want because it can't kill me. If it did it would create a huge paradox."

"That is cool and all but I think you should go before my mum gets home. She's coming home early today to make sure that I'm not getting into trouble and if she found out I was home alone with a boy she would kill you then ground me for life."

"Okay then. See you later Cass." Jack stood up from the couch and opened a portal. "See you later." He stepped through and the portal closed behind him leaving Cassandra sitting on the couch with a million thoughts going through her head.


	20. Halloween

**Hey guys! I just want to know if you want me to start uploading more frequently, tell me in the reviews. Enjoy!**

After school Star had come racing home from school. She had almost left Marco in the dust but he managed to catch up to her. When they got home Star slammed the front door open hard she almost broke its hinges.

"I'M HOME!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Mrs Diaz popped her from the kitchen.

"Oh hi Star. Jacks upstairs if you want him." Star beamed at her and raced up the stairs. Jack was lying on her bed and looking at the ceiling.

"It's only a few hours until we go trick-or-treating!" she said. Jack didn't respond though, he was lost deep in thought. "JACK!"

"What is it?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No. But because of how excited you are I'm guessing it has something to do with Halloween."

"Yes! There's only a few hours left until we go trick-or-treating!"

"What are you going as?"

"I'm going as a witch! I chose a really cool costume to wear! What are you going as?"

"I'm going as a magician."

"Aren't you already a magician?"

"Exactly my point."

"Well what were you thinking about when I came in?"

"What's to come. But we can talk about that later, we have Halloween to plan!"

"Yeah!" yelled Star

(Time skip)

Ever since they got home Star had practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Their friends had agreed to come and were going to go to Marcos house and they would start from there. Star kept asking how long it was till they were supposed to arrive so she knew when to get ready. Finally Marco said they should get ready and Star ran up the stairs into her room. Jack came through with his promise and made Marco a ninja costume with his magic. It was black with a white dragon running up the side. The hood on top had a white ring running around it. Marco could feel the light weight armour that was under the cloth on the outside. The cloth and armour ended at his cast, which was now black, so it wouldn't catch or hurt him.

"This is really cool Jack! Where did you get the idea for this?"

"Every royal family has spies and this is the attire for my family's spies. They were the best around with their lightweight yet strong armour, it could withstand a lot while letting them run fast and scale buildings like they usually would."

"That's cool."

"What's cool?" asked Star. Jack and Marco turned to see her walking down the stairs in her witch costume. It was a black dress with a green stripe in the middle that went down to just below her knees. The sleeves were black, loose and long. She wore black and green striped stockings with black shoes. She topped it off with a black witch's hat. "How do I look?" she asked shyly.

"I think Marcos open mouth should tell you." Said Jack. Marco quickly closed his mouth and glared at Jack.

"I was yawning." He said defensively. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Sure you were." They heard a knock on the door and Marco opened it to see Ferguson and Alfonzo standing there. Ferguson was dressed as a werewolf and Alfonzo was a robot.

"Hey Marco!" they said. " Where'd you get that outfit? It's really cool!"

"Jack got it for me."

"Cool." Said Alfonzo. "Are Janna or Jackie here yet?"

"Not yet but they should be here soon." As if on cue they heard Janna and Jackie call out to them. They were walking down the street towards Marcos. Janna was a vampire and Jackie was witch, but her costume was different to Stars.

"Looks like we can go now," said Jack. Thy all walked over to Jackie and Janna then headed towards the first house. Star stopped Jack and when he looked at her he realised she looked guilty. "What's wrong Star?"

"When I saw Ferguson in that werewolf costume I remembered that I lost Biscuit the other day." She said. She was looking at the ground waiting for Jack to get mad at her. She was surprised when he hugged her.

"You didn't lose her Star, I called her and got her to go do something. She's fine." Stars face lit up.

"Yay! Let's go!" she grabbed Jack hand and pulled him off after the others.

(Time skip)

After they finished Marcos street Star was even more excited than when she first started. She still couldn't believe that people were giving out free candy. She had already got lots of it and was eager to get more.

"Let's get more candy!" she yelled. Everybody agreed with her and they started walking down the next street. Jack tapped Star on the shoulder and she turned around.

"I have to go do something really quick but I promise I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay. See you later." She ran back to the group and Jack started sprinting back to Marcos. In the rush to go trick-or-treating Star had left her wand in her dresser at home and he had seen a group of monsters heading in that direction. When he got to Marcos he saw the group of monsters and instantly recognized them. It was Ludo's army.

"Go and get it you idiot!" Ludo hissed at Bearicorn. "They aren't home so there's no threat!"

"You sure about that Ludo?" said Jack. All of the monsters turned and the colour drained from Ludo's face.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Remember that little deal we had?"

"Yes."

"Now you can either leave or run the risk of dying." Toffee stepped out from behind Man Arm holding a small black ball.

"Recognise this Jack?" he said smoothly.

"Are you nuts? You'll kill us all!" Toffee just smirked.

"There's enough evil in this ball to wipe out the population of this town. You have two minutes before it explodes, just enough time to get it off planet. You know how illegal it is to take this anywhere else but here and they'll track you down very fast." Toffee chucked the ball at Jack. He glared at Toffee then rocketed off into the sky. "You can get the wand unobstructed now boys." He said. Star heard the sound of Jack breaking the sound barrier and turned to see something flying up into the sky.

"Wonder what that is." She said to herself. But she just ignored it and went to the next house. Jack was counting down in his head. He had 90 seconds to get the ball out of the atmosphere and into space. If he didn't then he ran the risk of some evil getting back down to earth. Once he got up there he would have to contain the blast and deal with any evil that came out of it. 60 seconds. He was nearly halfway to where he needed to be. 50 seconds. He knew now that it was going to be very close so he started forming ice around the ball so the explosion wouldn't be quite as big. 30 seconds. He saw a flash of black from on the ground and something began flying up after him. 20 seconds. He flew up into the strong winds that tried to push him of course but he kept flying. 10. Almost there. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. Made it. 1.

 **BOOOMMM!**

The explosion was still large and went spiralling away from it. A black cloud was now in the sky and trying to get back to Earth. Jack chanted a spell and it was all sucked into him. His body began to have spasms and his eyes went black then green the black then green. Inside his head there was a war going on, a fight for control. His mind against the evil inside of him. It didn't help when Ludo flew up next to him with his 'big boy' body. He had the wand.

"Now I will be the one doing the killing Jack." He said. Jack was trapped in Ludo's strong grip and then thrown back towards Earth. Ludo flew after him as they began to re-enter the Earth's atmosphere.


	21. Poisoned

Ludo rocketed towards Jack and punched him as hard as he could. With his 'big boy' body it sent Jack speeding into the Earth's upper atmosphere and barely gave him time to create a cocoon around himself to keep out the heat. He began to pick up speed as Ludo began pushing him and accelerating towards the ground. He really didn't want Jack surviving their encounter. Fire soon began to spread out from them, leaving a trail of smoke in the sky. Everyone on the ground heard the sonic boom they made when they broke the sound barrier.

On the ground Marco, Star and their friends heard a large bang from the sky and looked up to see a fireball streaking across the sky. It landed just outside the city limits with a sound loud enough to break a few windows in the area. They all started running to where it landed.

Jack sat up in the middle of a crater with Ludo hovering in the air in front of him.

"Not so tough now are you boy?" he said, his voice now deep and masculine.

"I'm still pretty tough so underestimating me is not wise." Jack replied. Ludo just laughed and blasted him with darkness.

"Well I have Stars wand! The most powerful item in the universe! What do you have boy?"

"What you hold is the third most powerful item in the universe. I possess the first."

"Nothing is more powerful than this! Show me it's competitor!" Ludo held out the wand which was now black and slender with a winged eye at the top. Jack just smirked and began to chant. As he did the sky darkened and the clouds circled above him.

"Я называю Вас древним штатом к моему присутствию!" He put emphasis on the last word as he faced the sky. Lightning struck him and when the smoke cleared he was holding his staff. "Bring it." At the same time they both blasted each other but their attacks countered each others. Jacks white energy countering Ludo's dark one. Jacks slowly pushed back Ludo's but he suddenly fell to one knee in pain. Ludo spotted his chance and amped up his attack. When it reached Jack he was sent flying backwards.

"Stupid boy, you shouldn't have messed with me. Once I have finished with you I will capture Star and her bodyguard then torture them. I will make them suffer for holding me back from the wand." Ludo said confidently. Jack saw the ways Ludo planned to torture them in his mind and something inside of him snapped. He opened his eyes again and they were glowing bright white. Ludo's confident smile faltered under Jacks intense gaze.

"IF YOU HURT STAR YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOR ETERNITY!" he roared at Ludo who blasted a wave of darkness at Jack. His face became even more fearful when Jack brushed it aside like it was nothing. Ludo was flung across the country side by a beam of energy from Jacks staff, dropping the wand in the process. Jack picked it up and his eyes began to return to normal. He stumbled and nearly fell but managed to stay standing. He slammed his staff into the ground, sending a shock wave out from him.

Star and Marco were getting close to the edge of town when a blue line suddenly spread out from where the meteorite had struck. They stopped for a second and saw their friends standing around looking confused.

"Why are we here Star?" asked Jackie

"Yeah, I thought we were trick-or-treating." Said Ferguson.

"Didn't you see the meteorite? It crashed right over there!" said Star.

"What meteorite? Star what are you talking about?" said Marco. Star turned to him, he looked just as confused as the others.

"We saw it fly across the sky and crash right out there! Come on, I'll show you!" Star dragged Marco across the fields to where it landed but there was nothing there. "What? This is where it crashed!"

"Maybe you need to get some rest Star." Said Marco. "I think the lack of sleep might be getting to you."

"But what about trick-or-treating? We never finished!" Star complained

"Star, I think we got enough candy for you to be bouncing off the walls for the rest of the week." Said Marco

"I think Marcos right Star, you should get some rest." Said Janna. Star scowled at them but gave into their requests.

"Fineeee." She said. "Let's go Marco." Star grabbed Marcos arm and dragged him back towards his house. When they got back Star stormed upstairs into her room to find Jack sitting against the wall. She scowled at him.

"Where were you?"

"Somewhere, why the long face?"

"There was a meteorite that crashed just outside of the city and no one remembers it! We all saw it crash and started running there but just before we reached it everyone forgot and there was no crater or anything. Now everyone thinks I'm crazy!"

"Well you're not. That wasn't a meteorite it was me and Ludo."

"That makes no sense. Ludo is so small and weak, there is no way he could have matched you!" Jack held up Stars wand. "Recognize this?" Star patted her pockets and realised that she didn't have her wand.

"So you were stopping Ludo from getting the wand. But that doesn't explain why you didn't want me or Marco coming or why you were in the sky."

"I didn't want to ruin your night. Have you ever heard of a ball of concentrated evil?"

"Yes. I've heard they can infect entire cities with evil and they are extremely illegal everywhere but here, what does that have to do with this?"

"Well Ludo had one and I had to get it out of Earth's atmosphere before it exploded." Star gasped.

"Are you okay? What happened to the evil? Apparently they make a lot of it and it makes any one who comes into contact with it evil." Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Stars eyes grew wide as she realised what he had done.

"No. You didn't." she said. Her eyes were full of fear.

"I did Star. I'm sorry."

"Why aren't you evil then? You should be trying to kill me right now."

"Ever heard of what happens to infected people when their will power is to strong?"

"I think my mum told me once. Something about..." Star trailed off as she realised what was happening. "Poison. Tell me it's not true Jack. Please."

"I won't lie to you Star." Jack said. Star walked over to Jack and knelt next to him. She lifted his shirt up and saw something she didn't want to see. She covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to hold back the tears. Right where Jacks heart was there was a black mark. The evil inside of him was poisoning him.


	22. Breakout

Marco and his mother were downstairs talking about how the trick-or-treating went when they heard Star cry out. They shared a look then ran up the stairs and slammed her door open. They saw her hugging Jack and balling her eyes out.

"What happened?" asked Mrs Diaz. Star turned to them and tried to blast them with a rainbow fist but they managed to dodge it. "Maybe we should leave her alone son."

"She's my best friend mum, I need to do something!"

"Well maybe get her mum or one of her magic friends to help calm her down."

"Let me try one more time." Marco opened the door and just managed to dodge some narwhals that came flying.

"On second thoughts I'll go and find Pony Head."

"You do that son, I'll keep an eye on Star." Marco was grateful that Star had left her scissors in the lounge, it meant he didn't have to try and sneak past her. He grabbed them and opened a portal to St Olgas. He appeared in the courtyard this time, he saw they hadn't fixed the crystal thing that stopped dimensional travel yet. Suddenly something dawned on him. He was in the middle of the freakin courtyard! One of the guards spotted Marco and sounded the alarm.

"INTRUDER!" he yelled. All the guards turned and charged at Marco.

"Crap" he said to himself. He could tell there were too many to fight so he ran towards the main entrance.

Inside the building all the princesses were all back under control and doing their lessons again. A group of new comers were being lead around so they could get familiar with their new home. Two guards stood next to the door when suddenly the burst inwards and slammed inwards, crushing them against the wall. The princesses turned to see a young and rather handsome teenage boy running away from a lot of guards. A few of them sighed dreamily while the others stepped out of the way to let him pass. He turned a corner and was gone.

Marco was running down the halls and up stairs trying to get away from the guards that were chasing him and trying to find pony head at the same time. He had run past a few princesses on his way, too busy to notice their love-struck looks. He sprinted round one of the corners and ran into someone.

"Sorry about that miss..." he pulled back his outstretched hand when he realised that it was St Olga herself.

"YOU!" she shrieked. "What are you doing here?!"

"Running!" Marco said as he took off in the opposite direction. He ran down more halls and was begging to think that he would never find pony head when he ran into the middle of a lesson on accident. He went flying into a table and knocked it over. He stood up and brushed himself off when he heard a familiar voice.

"Marco?" said Pony Head. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is."

"What are you doing here? They aren't going to let you leave after what happened last time and I don't think that these princesses want you to." Marco looked around and saw all of the princesses were staring at him. He blushed and pulled at his collar.

"Well its Star related. I have like fifty guards chasing me so we can talk about it later. Right now we've got to go."

"Wait!" said one of the princesses. Marco turned and saw that the girl who had said it was particularly beautiful. She had purple hair, turquoise eyes, lightly tanned skin and skin that looked very soft. She was stunning. "What's your name?" Just after she said that the guards charged around the corner and entered the room. Marco assumed they had split up because there was only four of them now. He took up his fighting stance.

"The names Marco Diaz." He said. The princesses sighed dreamily.

"Marco Diaz. That's a nice name."

"What's the plan Diaz?" asked Pony Head. "If I leave with you they aren't going to be too happy about me coming back."

"How about I kidnap you? If you come back you can say you overpowered me and they'd probably believe that."

"Sounds good. Now get the guards." Marco charged the guards and started fighting. The other guards backed up and one of them tried to push a button on the side of his head but Marco kicked his head off and it landed off to the side sparking and spluttering. The others grouped together and charged Marco but he dodged them and kicked one out of a window. He knew that if he hit them it would hurt so he picked up a nearby chair and smacked the guard in the head. The princesses who had asked his name pushed the now stumbling guard out of the broken window and flashed Marco a smile. He returned it before focusing on the last guard. He tried to kick him out the window but he had wised up to that trick and regained his balance, but not before knocking a princess and sending her stumbling towards the window. Marco panicked and kicked the guard off to the side then running to the aide of the girl. She fell out the window thinking she was going to die but she felt a hand grab her and saw Marco holding the wall with one hand and her arm with the other. He grinned at her.

"What are you doing?" she said. "You could die!"

"I'm saving your life, now climb up me and give me a hand getting back up." She climbed up his body then turned to help him back up. When they were both up safely Marco turned his attention to the one remaining guard. He charged but Marco stepped to the side at the last second, leaving his foot there so the guard tripped out of the window.

"Thanks for saving me Marco."

"No worries. What's your name by the way? Might as well know it seen as you know mine and I just saved your life."

"My names Ambrosia Pendleton. I'm the princess of the Astralla dimension."

"Well nice meeting you but I've got to go. See you later Ambrosia!"

"Bye Marco." Marco pulled out his scissors and cut a portal to Earth which he and Pony Head went through. They came out in the Diaz living room where Mrs Diaz was sitting on the couch.

"Hello Mrs Diaz!" said Pony Head. "Where's Star?"

"She's upstairs in her room."

"Okay bye!" Pony Head floated up the stairs with Marco following behind her. When they reached Stars door Pony head turned to Marco.

"Why is she upset? I need to know if I'm going to help."

"Have you ever heard of Jack Frost?"

"Yes. Don't like him very much though. He hurt B-Fly."

"Well he's back and before you get mad she isn't crying about him hurting her. Something else happened because she hasn't killed him and in there with her. Please don't impale him."

"Don't worry about it Earth turd. I got this." Marco opened the door and they walked in to Stars room. She heard them and turned to blast another spell but when she saw Pony Head she stopped herself and just went back to sobbing on Jacks chest.

"B-Fly, what's wrong?" asked Pony Head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Star. "How'd you get here anyways? I thought you were in St Olgas."

"Marco here used your scissors and came barging in to get me." Star stayed silent.

"Come on Star, you need to tell them." Jack whispered to her. "It's better that they know."

"Fine." Star grumbled. She turned to Marco and Pony Head. "Jacks been poisoned by evil." Pony Head gasped but Marco had no idea how bad it was.

"What does that mean?" he said. "Is it bad?"

"Marco, when it comes to poison this is about as bad as it gets." Said Pony Head.

"Oh."

"B-Fly, we can't help him here. He needs medical attention." Star hugged Jack tighter.

"NO! They'll kill him!"

"Calm down, they won't kill him. You're just over reacting."

"Pony Head, you know that I'm not well liked in the universe. They probably wouldn't want to help me in the first place."

"Well then get Queen Butterfly to help. She has doctors who can deal with this kind of thing and if they tried to hurt Jack she would have them executed."

"Should I call her?" Said Marco.

"Yes. I need to go now though, if my story is going to have credibility Stars mum can't see me and I need to get back before they find me here with you."

"Right, see you later Pony Head." Marco opened a portal for here and she went through. He walked over to Stars mirror and was about to call her mum when he was stopped by Stars voice.

"If you call her I will blast you Marco." She growled. Her wand was pointed in his direction.

"Mirrormirroronthewallcallmum!" Marco said as fast as he could. It rang for a second then Moons face appeared.

"Oh hello Marco, what do you want?" she asked. Before Marco could tell her what was wrong he had to dodge a narwhal blast from Star. Moons eyes went wide.

"What's going on!?" she said.

"Look just get here quick! I can't talk much, have to dodge!" Marco hung up and continued to dodge Stars spells. Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the room and Queen Butterfly, King Butterfly and two guards came out. Star acknowledged their presence by pointing her wand at them.

"Star, what's wrong?" asked King Butterfly.

"Stay back." She growled in response. Queen Butterfly looked at Marco asking for answers.

"Don't tell them Marco."

"Jack's been poisoned by evil." Marco said before being blasted against the wall by a rainbow fist. "Ow."

"Star! Calm down." Said Moon.

"You stay away from him."

"Star, we can help."

"I don't want your help, I can deal with it just fine."

"Look Star, you're being irrational. This is as bad as poisoning gets and most ways to get rid of it are illegal. We are one of his only chances."

"No. They'll kill him."

"Star, if they try to you have my word and your fathers that they will all be executed."

"No. Go away."

"You need to let us help him."

"NO! I"M NOT LOSING HIM AGAIN!" Star screamed. Everybody in the room flinched at the sudden change in volume.

"Starrr..." Jack said. Everybody could here in his voice how weak he was. Star turned to Jack and saw that his eyes were beggining to go black.

"Jack? Whats happening?"

"Y...you know" he said. "Either you let them op...operate on me or I do something else."

"Please don't die Jack. I need you." Star began to tear up again at the sight of how weak he was. "But I don't want them to hurt you."

"Then I know what I need to do. Stand back." Star stood up and backed away.

"Jack, don't do what I think you're going to do." Said Queen Butterfly. Jack just smiled weakly and opened a samll portal, about the size of the palm of his hand. He began to chant and his body glowed, black tendrils snaked along his outstretched arm and through the portal. Once they were all gone and the portal closed his eyes shut and his arm dropped to the ground. Star panicked and ran to his side.

"Nonononono! JACK!" she screamed. She hugged him tight, thinking he was dead, but his chest heaved as he took in a deep breath. Star kissed him on the lips right then and there, she didn't even care that her parents were in the room. She was overjoyed that he was still alive.

"STAR!" her mother shrieked.

"How about we leave her now Moon." Said King Butterfly. "Her friend just about died."

"Fine." Queen Butterfly grumbled. She opened a portal to Mewni and she, her husband and the guards walked through leaving Star, Jack and Marco in Stars room.


	23. Striking a Deal

After Jacks brush with death Star had refused to leave his side. Since he was to weak to do a lot she put him in her bed so he could get a good nights rest and come morning it was obvious Star was going to stay home so Marco went to school without her.

Star was just sitting on a chair in her room, waiting for Jack to wake up again. He had woken up twice before then and she had gotten him water and a bite to eat but otherwise he slept peacefully. It was a bit boring but she didn't want to leave incase something happened. As she sat there deep in thought she heard her mirror ringing. She walked over to it and saw it was from a unkown mirror so she tried to hang up. It didn't work. She decided to answer it and when she did it came up with a black screen.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she asked.

"Yes. Hello Star. I've heard a lot about you in Jacks mind." Said a very deep, booming voice.

"What do you mean? Wh are you?"

"Do you remember who Jack was fighting? That's me. I'm here to make a deal."

"Why would I make a deal with you? You're evil!"

"But I'm Jacks only chance for survival. You saw what I did to him yesterday."

"Stop lying! That was Ludo."

"How do you think he got the ball? I nearly killed Jack and there was nothing you could do about it."

"B..but he's fine now so I don't need to talk to you!"

"But he wasn't yesterday. When Marco came in he probably had an hour to live, all weak and frail. Barely had the strength to lift his hand. Would you like that to happen again?"

"No. It won't happen though because Jack's stronger than you and you ran away from him!"

"Is that what he told you?" the voice laughed. "Well he lied. He ran away from me out of fear, fear for his life because I was stronger than him."

"T...That's not true! You're mean and you are lying!"

"No I'm not. Next time me and him meet he'll probably die and you don't want that to happen. Do you?"

"No."

"So how about we make a deal. When I attack Mewni if you give me your wand I will spare your family and friends, including Jack. But if you don't I will kill your family adn I will torture Jack for weeks on end." Stars eyes began to tear up again.

"No! Jack will beat you and then we'll be together forever!"

"I doubt that. He's nothing compared to my power and I get the feeling you don't wan thim to suffer anymore."

"I don't."

"Then accept my offer and you can be together in my new universe, nothing and no-one will come between you ever." Star twirled her hair and looked at Jack.

"ummm... okay. I'll do it." She said.

"Good. Very good. Now to finish your part of the deal you must give me the wand on the battle field."

"WHAT!?." Star slapped her hand on her mouth and turned to see if she had woken her

"I'll see you in a few days then Star Butterfly." The screen went back to being a regular mirror. Stars mind was full of doubt. Would he really let her and Jack be together? Would her family be allowed to live? There were to many questions but after seeing what had happened to Jack yesterday she wasn't sure if he was strong enough to beat the evil force that she had just talked to. She saw Jack stretch on the bed and sit up. He instantly noticed something was off with her.

"Whats wrong Star?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Star. I know somethings wrong. Your face says it all."

"There's nothing wrong Jack."

"Is it because of my near death experience? Come here." He sat up and patted the bed next to him. Star walked over to him but she sat on his lap instead.

"I just don't want to lose you again." She said.

"It's okay Star." Star leaned her head on Jacks shoulder and kissed his check.

"can we watch a movie or something?"

"sure, why not?"

(Echo Creek Academy)

Without Star Marco was seriously bored. He missed having her energy around the school. It seemed like every few minutes she was running around the halls or fighting monsters. A lot of the students had been asking him where she was so he told them she was staying at home. Eventually the number of students that approached him lessened until they stopped just before lunch. At lunch Marco went and sat where he usually did with Ferguson and Alfonzo. They were all a bit bored and ate their lunch halfheartedly until they heard somebody yell out from across the cafeteria.

"MARCO!" yelled a feminine voice. He turned to see a girl wearing a big, poofy dress that was the color of amber. She skipped over to him and he realised who it was.

"Ambrosia? What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you to the principles office!"

"Why?"

"Just come on!" Ambrosia grabbed his arm and turned to pull him out of his seat, slapping him with her ponytail as she did. Marco decided it would be better just to go so he followed her out of the cafeterias, but not before noticing the looks he got from some of the guys.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Marco.

"I'm moving to Earth!" Marcos eyes bugged out.

"Why?"

"You can ask my parents because we're here!" Ambrosia and Marco walked into the principal's office to see two adults, who Marco assumed were Ambrosia's parents, standing in the office with principal Skeeves like Stars parents had been a few months ago. Unsurprisingly Skeeves was holding a treasure chest of gold.

"Oh hello. Said Ambrosia's mum. "You must be Marco, I'm Ingrid and this is my husband Heron. We're from the Astralla dimension."

"Well nice to meet you. What brings you to Earth?"

"We can tell you later, we need to find a place for our daughter stay. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well my mum might know a place for her to stay. We can go to mine and ask if you want."

"Is that okay with you Principle?"

"Sure, I've got money to spend!"

"YAY!" Ambrosia yelled. "Let's go Marco!" She dragged him out the door towards a carriage that was waiting outside of the school. Marco and Ambrosia sat on one side while Ingrid and Heron sat on the other.

"Marco, I just need to do a quick scan of your brain to find out where you live. Is that okay with you?" asked Heron.

"Sure, go ahead." Heron held some sort of device up to Marcos head then gave it to the driver of the carriage and they started off. "So why is Ambrosia moving to Earth?"

"Well ever since she was little our daughter hasn't been the most social or loving child, most people she met she completely ignored or was extremely rude to. After a few years we decided to send her to St Olgas to make her social skills better. For the two years that she was there she had no improvement until you came along. Last night she called me and said that she had met an amazing guy who had saved her life whose name was Marco Diaz. Being a mother I decided to do what was best for my child and try and locate you, we were hoping that maybe you could help her get better at socialising with people." Said Ingrid

"Did she mention I was the reason she almost died? I came charging into St O's looking for Flying Princess Pony Head so that she could help Star and Ambrosia nearly fell out of the window because one of the guards that was chasing me knocked her out!"

"Well you still saved my daughter's life and for that we are grateful." Heron said.

"Here we are." Said the driver. Heron, Ingrid, Ambrosia and Marco climbed out of the carriage which was on the road next to Marcos house.

"Why is there a tower sticking out the side of your house?" asked Ingrid.

"Ever heard of Star Butterfly?"

"That explains it." They walked up to his door and knocked. To Marcos surprise it was Jack who opened the door. He could see the surprise on his face as he saw Marco standing with royalty and a girl clinging to his arm.

"Hey Marco, who are these people?"

"This is Ingrid, Heron and Ambrosia. They're royalty from the Astralla dimension."

"The Astralla dimension? Cool." Marco could see the discomfort in Jacks eyes and vowed to ask him about it later.

"Who is it Jack?" asked Mrs Diaz from the kitchen.

"It's some more inter-dimensional visitors."

"Let them into the living room then, I'll be out in a second." Jack lead them into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"So... you're from the Astralla dimension." Said Jack.

"Yes, who are you?" asked Ingrid.

"I'm... Jack."

"Well nice to meet you Jack." Said Ambrosia. "Are you friends with Marco?"

"Yes." Mrs Diaz walked into the room.

"Hello there? What can I help you with?" she said.

"Hi there, I'm Heron and this is my wife Ingrid. We're looking for a place for our daughter Ambrosia to stay here on Earth and Marco said that you might know a somewhere."

"As a matter of fact I do. She could stay here if it's okay with Star, she has a rather large room and I don't think she'd mind sharing it with someone."

"I'll go get her." Said Jack. He took off up the stairs a bit faster than he probably needed to and came back down a minute later with Star.

"Hi guys, what do you want?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to share a room with Ambrosia."

"Ambrosia... Where do I recognize that name?" Star was lost in thought for a second then she remembered, "Oh yeah, she's from the Astralla dimension. Of course she can bunk with me!"

"Okay then. Sweetie, you go and get your stuff from the carriage and we'll stay here."

"Let's go!" Ambrosia dragged Star out the front door.

"Are you sure she has bad people skills?" asked Marco. "She seems just fine to me."

"Well you changed her for the better Marco."

"What did my son do to help her?"

"He broke into a school for princesses, charged around the halls looking for Stars friend then saved my daughter's life and stole her heart."

"Is that what you did to get Pony Head? We are having some words later young man."

"Anyways, we decided to bring her here in the hopes that Marco might be able to help her improve her people skills further."

"I guess Marco could do that. Have you enrolled your daughter at his school?"

"Yes, we did that earlier."

"Then she's ready to go! Marco and Star can teach her about life on Earth and how to act around people."

"Thank you so much for your help...?"

"Oh silly me, were are my manners. I'm Angie and my Husbands Raphael, he's on a business trip for the next few days."

"Well we should be going know, we've got a kingdom to run so we can't stay long. Bye!"

"Bye!" Said Marco. Ingrid and Heron walked out the door where Ambrosia was with her bag.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!"

"Be good sweetie. Don't get into too much trouble." Ambrosia waved as her parents got in the carriage then left via dimensional portal.

"Let's go to my room! We can get another bed for you!" said Star. She was super excited to have a new friend to play with, especially another princess.

"I'll get your bags." Said Jack. He picked up the two bags like they were almost nothing and headed towards the stairs.

"How is he so strong?" Ambrosia asked. Star just shrugged.

"He works out I guess." They all followed Jack up the stairs to Stars room.


	24. Arranged Marriage

As Star was showing Ambrosia her room Marco decided to ask Jack what had been bothering him. Ever since Ambrosia and her parents had arrived he had been a bit nervous, something that didn't happen often with him. He confronted him in the lounge.

"Jack."

"Yeah Marco?"

"Why are you acting weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who is that girl to you? Did you actually cheat on Star? Is she your long lost sister or something like that? Who is she?"

"She's the girl I was going to marry if my kingdom hadn't fallen."

"I'm sorry, WHAT?"

"You heard me. If my kingdom hadn't fallen I would have married her."

"You mean an arranged marriage?"

"Yes. I'd usually be okay being around her but Audamar is really hammering into my brain. If I hang around her for too long at the moment I might do something dumb, like kiss her."

"I thought Audamar said he would leave you alone."

"He said he would stop nagging me about leaving Star, not doing this. I'm a bit weak at the moment so he could overpower me for just long enough to make me doing something I'll regret."

"Are you just going to stay away from her until it goes away?"

"Not possible. Audamar has the ability to take over my mind and control me and my actions. He did it once at a party a few years ago, he made me flirt with every girl in the entire place except Star and that really hurt her feelings."

"Audamar sounds like a massive dick."

"Oh he is."

"Okay then, good luck I guess."

"MARCO!" Star yelled from upstairs. "COME HERE!" Marco sighed and walked up the stairs to Stars room. When he entered he saw Star and Ambrosia lying on Stars bed and giggling like school girls.

"I'm here. What do you want?"

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened at St Olga's?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ambrosia said that you were quite the charmer, didn't you notice the looks the princesses were giving you?" Marco blushed.

"I...I did." Star and Ambrosia started giggling again.

"You know Marco, when the other princesses found out I was going to Earth to see you they were preeeeety jealous." Ambrosia said.

"Why would that be?" Ambrosia got up and walked up to Marco.

"Because you are handsome, smart and in general amazing. One of them asked me to do something."

"What did th...!" Marco got cut off as Ambrosia kissed him then she and Star squealed and jumped up and down. Marco was left standing there, looking stunned.

"Now shoo Marco. Stars going to get me some Earth clothes to wear." Ambrosia pushed Marco out of Stars room and closed the door. He walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch next to Jack.

"I take it she kissed you." He said. Marco blushed but managed to speak.

"W...what gave it away?"

"Well you walked down the stairs with a look on your face that was surprised, embarrassed, pleased and confused. Also you blushed when I mentioned it."

"Yes she did kiss me."

"What was it like getting your first kiss from a princess?"

"That wasn't my first! I've kissed lots of girls before!"

"Marco, I'm talking about real life and not your pillow or in your dreams."

"Wha!? How did you know that?"

"Your mum told me that she found you kissing your pillow once. She even gave me photographic evidence." Jack held up a photo of a nine year old Marco hugging his pillow and kissing it.

"Give me that! No-one can see it!"

"Nope. I'm showing the girls." Marco tried to grab the photo but Jack stood up and ran towards the stairs. Marco gave chase and managed to tackle him just after he reached the top.

"Give me that!" he said.

"Star! Come here! I have something for you!" they heard footsteps in Stars room and she poked her head out of the door to see Jack and Marco wrestling on the hallway floor.

"What do you want? I'm getting Ambrosia some new clothes."

"Take this photo!" said Jack.

"Don't you dare give it to her Jack!" Marco said. Star saw in Marcos eyes that whatever Jack had was embarrassing so she walked over and took the photo. When she saw what it was she laughed.

"So cute! I'll show Ambrosia!"

"No! Do not show anyone!"

"Bye Marco!" Star skipped back into her room and shut the door.

"And there goes my life. Thanks Jack."

"Did I embarrass you in front of your crush?"

"What!? Nononono you have got the wrong idea Jack."

"Ya know what Marco? I said the same thing to Star a few years ago and look at me now."

"Screw you Jack."

Stars door opened and she and Ambrosia walked out. Ambrosia was now wearing a pair of blue, knee length shorts and a yellow top with a unicorn on it.

"Nice picture Marco!" she said. In her hand was a picture of a baby Marco at the beach eating an ice-cream.

"What? That's not the picture Jack had."

"Can I see that one then?"

"No! Definitely not."

"I did a little switch there Marco." Said Jack. He held up the picture of Marco kissing his pillow and Marco snatched it back.

"We never speak of this." He said.

"Okay."

"What do Earth people eat? I'm getting a bit hungry." Asked Ambrosia. Stars eyes lit up and she jumped up and down.

"Marco can make us some of his super awesome nachos!"

"What are nachos?"

"They are little bits of triangle food."

"Sounds awesome!"

"They are!" Said Star. Marco laughed and started walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

"So who are you?" Ambrosia asked Jack.

"I already told you. I'm Jack."

"I know that much but I want to know your last name. There's Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz and Jack...?

"Frost. Jack Frost."

"Where do I recognize that name?"

"Might have heard of my family. They were pretty powerful."

"Oh yeah! We were supposed to get married."

"WHAT!?" Star shrieked. "Jack! What is she talking about!?

"If my family hadn't been killed me and Ambrosia would have been getting married at some point." Star hugged Jack.

"Well you can't have him. He's mine!"

"I don't want him anyways. I like Marco!"

"Good."

"Good."

"How about we stop arguing and go down stairs." Said Jack. The two girls stayed staring at each other so Jack picked Star up and began walking down the stairs.

"Hey! Put me down!" she said.

"Not until you stop arguing with Ambrosia for no reason. I'm not interested in her and she's not interested in me. Okay?"

"Fine. Now put me down." Jack put Star down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nachos are ready!" Marco yelled out.

"Yay! Nachos!" Ambrosia said. She came racing down the stairs and plopped herself down at the table before Star could get a meter away from Jack. She went and sat down across from Ambrosia and Marco placed the plate of nachos in front of them.

"Hungry Jack?" he asked.

"Nah. I'm fine."

"More for us then." Said Star. Jack walked up the stairs and into Stars room. He went up to the top of it and stood on the balcony. He felt a fresh attack from Audamar coming and sat down against the wall before he became unconscious.

"Audamar could you not?" Jack said to the darkness. Audamar appeared in front of him.

"She's right there Jack and I can see that you found her attractive."

"Yes I did."

"You could put me in control for a bit. I'd help you realise you love her."

"I don't and the last time I put you in control you really hurt Star. Remember the party? You made me flirt with every girl there except Star."

"That was fun."

"Not for me. I had to try and explain it to Star without saying my first ancestor took control of my body and made me do that."

"Then I'll take it by force." Audamar split into 50 different versions of himself and surrounded Jack.

"I could just leave."

"And I'll attack you the second you come back here." before Jack could reply all of the Audamars suddenly blasted Jack with magic and he collapsed.

"Dirty move."

"I try my best." Jacks body was suddenly surrounded with chains and Audamar faded from view. Jacks eyes opened to see Ambrosia standing over him. She had only met him that day so she didn't notice one major detail that was off about him. His eyes weren't green anymore, they were violet.


	25. Possesed

"Are you okay Jack?" Ambrosia asked. He stood up and put his arm around her.

"Oh I'm better than good sweetie. I'm on top of the world."

"Really? You were just lying on the ground unconscious. I called Star so she'll be here in a second."

"Well then this is the perfect chance to do this."

"Do what?" Jack twirled Ambrosia around and kissed her just in time for Star to see.

"JACK!" she screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I'm kissing the only girl I'll ever love princess."

"You said I was the only girl you'd ever love." Star said. She was beginning to tear up.

"Well you were wrong." Star was too upset to realise Jacks eyes were now violet. She ran down the stairs and out of her room crying.

"What the hell Jack? I said that I love Marco, not you!" Ambrosia said. She tried to get out of his arms but he held her in a firm grip. Mrs Diaz burst into the room and saw Jack and Ambrosia up on the top level of Stars room.

"What did you do to Star this time Jack!?" she said Ambrosia could see the anger in her eyes and tried to wriggle free of Jacks grasp but it was too strong. "Let her go this instant!"

"Why?"

"Because she wants you to let go and you can't hold her there against her will." Jack rolled his eyes and let go of Ambrosia. She rubbed her arms where Jack had been holding her and he jumped off the level and landed right in front of Mrs Diaz.

"You don't speak to me like that woman. Especially if you want to live."

"Was that a threat?"

"Yes it was. Now back up."

"No. You can't speak to me like that." Jack shoved Mrs Diaz backwards into the wall.

"I'll speak to you however I want. I'm the most powerful man in the universe and you're just some petty woman living on an insignificant little speck."

"Hey! No-one talks to my mum like that!" said Marco from the doorway. Ambrosia ran down and hid behind him. "What's gotten into you? Why did you hurt Star?" Jack turned and looked right at Marco.

"I'll do what I want and the first thing I'll do is take that girl behind you and she'll be my bride."

"No you won't."

"What are you going to do to stop me? Huh safe kid?" Jack teased. "Give me a lecture on rules or something?"

"No. I'll kick your ass."

"Language!" said Mrs Diaz. Marco noticed something off about Jacks face and looked harder at it then he realised what it was.

"Mum. Step away from him."

"Why? I never back down from bullies."

"That's not Jack. I know he may look like him and talk like him but it's not him. His eyes are purple."

"Violet actually." Said Jack. "But you were close and no-one but you has noticed yet. Very observant Diaz."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"We've met before Marco. You already had a brush with death."

"Audamar?"

"Yes. Now what I want is Star out of Jacks life and Ambrosia here in it."

"Well you'll have to go through me first. One on one combat. No weapons or magic and especially no tricks. Just your fists and feet."

"You'd really take on the greatest warrior that ever lived for these three girls? You fight a losing battle."

"I'd do anything for my friends and family."

"You are flawed like Jack and that will be your down fall." Jack closed the distance between him and Marco in one step and threw him through the wall and outside. "I win." Mrs Diaz choked up and turned to Jack.

"You killed my son!"

"And? What are you going to do about?"

"You haven't won yet Audamar." Said Marco. Jack walked up to the new hole in the wall and saw Marco standing in the backyard in one piece. "I get the feeling Jack knew this would happen so he must have put an enchantment on me to stop make me stronger."

"He is smart." Jack jumped out of the window and took up his battle stance. He and Marco watched each other before attacking. Jack threw attack after attack at Marco but he was blocking and dodging really well.

"So much for the greatest warrior in the universe. You're getting beaten by a boy from Earth."

"If Jack wasn't fighting me then you'd already be dead, magic or no." Marco landed a punch onto Jacks jaw. He took the chance to launch an assault on Jack as he stumbled back. He was landing hits left and right until Jack landed one of his own. Marco stumbled backwards and he heard someone yell his name out but he couldn't make out who it was. Jack strode over to him and threw him into the sky.

After Star had seen Jack kiss Ambrosia and reject her she had run away from the Diaz house. She had gone all the way to the nearby park to cry. She had only been there for a few minutes when she heard a large noise coming from the direction of the Diaz house. She saw a figure go flying then smash into the park, leaving a crater. Star ran over to see who it was.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I've been better." Replied Marco.

"Wait, Marco? What's happening? How are you still in one piece?"

"I'll explain later! Just get out of here!"

"Why?" Another figure landed a few meters away.

"Running off to Star are we Marco? Can't handle the big leagues?"

"I'll take you on any day." The dust cleared and Star saw Jack standing there.

"JACK! STOP HURTING EVERYONE!" She screamed at him. Jack picked her up and threw her to the side then he punched Marco. Star tried to blast him with her wand but Jack deflected her attack. She ran up and tried to punch him but he grabbed her wrist and picked her off the ground.

"Don't you ever touch me." He said. Stars blood ran cold when she heard the tone of his voice.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HER!" Marco yelled at Jack. He landed a solid punch to Jacks jaw causing him to drop Star and fall to the ground. Marco picked up Stars wand and it changed into a gold sword which he held to Jacks chest.

"Have you really got the guts to kill me Marco? Really?" Jack said with a smug look on his face.

"Remember that this is a wand still. I can do other things with it." Jacks expression changed as white light surrounded the two. Star backed up and turned away at the intense light. When it was gone Marco and Jack were still where they were before. The only difference was Jacks eyes were green. He tried to stand up but stumbled to his hands and knees. Star saw red and stormed over to him then punched him on the side of the head.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JACK!?" she screamed. He flinched at the volume of her voice then looked around. It dawned on him what had happened and he began to back away. "THAT'S RIGHT! BE SCARED!"

"Star." Said Marco. "That wasn't Jack, Audamar possessed his body."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!? I BET HE TOLD YOU THAT SO HE COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Star. His eyes were violet instead of green and he wasn't fighting as well as he could because he was fighting for control of his own mind." Star turned to Jack with a softer expression than before.

"Is that true Jack?" He wasn't listening though. While Star and Marco had been talking he had backed up a few meters. He was looking all around him in horror.

"Nonononononono. How could I let this happen? How could I be so dumb?" he said to himself.

"Jack." Star said as she took a step towards him.

"NO! Stay Back! I could hurt you again."

"But it wasn't..." She was cut off as Jack opened a portal and ran through. "Your fault..." she finished.


	26. Running

**Before reading this chapter you should listen to the song 'Battle Scars' as it is in the chapter (I made a few edits to the lyrics). Also, I don't own the song. Guy Sebastian does.**

Star was standing in the park. She was stunned. In the last ten minutes Jack had broken her heart and tried to kill both her and Marco. Except it wasn't him. He had been trapped in his own mind watching Audamar making him hurt her and her friend. After what he was forced to do he would probably never come back. All he wanted to do was love her but everyone and everything in the universe seemed to want anything but that.

"Star." Said Marco. "Are you okay?" Star turned to him with tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"All he wanted to do was be with me but he can't do that without hurting me or someone else."

"Well then we need to find him and you tell him how you feel. Clear the air and start fresh."

"Okay. We'll get my mum to track his magic again." Star and Marco began walking back towards The Diaz residence. Halfway there they ran into Mrs Diaz and Ambrosia.

"You're okay!" they said in unison. They all hugged each other and both Ambrosia and Mrs Diaz check Marco to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine mum." Marco said for the fifth time.

"Where is Jack? I want to give him a piece of my mind!" said Mrs Diaz.

"Me too!" said Ambrosia. "No one grabs a princess like that and gets away with it!" Marco turned to Star.

"You go ahead and I'll explain the situation to these two."

"Gotcha. Lightning change back!" Star appeared in her room and ran straight to her mirror. "Mirror mirror on the wall call mum." It rang and rang and rang until about a minute later Star mum finally picked up.

"Hello Star. Are you looking for Jack?"

"How did you know?"

"He's in his old room. Some guards tried to go in but the doors frozen shut. Can you talk to him?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a second." Star hung up then opened a portal to Jacks old room. She stepped through but by the time she got in Jack was already getting out of the door. "Jack wait!" She followed him out the door and gave chase.

"Stay away!" Jack yelled. He tried to lose her in the many halls but Star had grown up there as well so it was to no avail. He nearly took out Moon as she came out of one of the rooms.

"What the heck?" she said. A few seconds later Star went flying by. "What's going on?"

"Come back Jack!" He ignored her cries for him to stop and kept running. She realised that he was going to run out of halls soon as they were nearing the edge of the eastern parts. He turned down one of the halls that was a dead end. Star thought she had him but he jumped through the window. When she reached it he was about to hit the ground but he saved himself by opening a portal and falling into it. She heard a portal open behind her and saw Jack go flying out of it then start running down the halls again. Star rounded the corner and saw that there were guards in his path with Moon standing in front of them. She accelerated to the fastest she could run knowing that they would at least slow him down. When Jack reached them jumped off one wall then to the other and over the guards who barely managed to slow him at all. Stars mother stopped her when she reached her.

"What's going on Star? Why is Jack running from you?"

"He thinks that he's a threat to me."

"Why would he think that?"

"No time to explain mum! He's getting away!"

"Fine. Guards let my daughter pass and get all personal to watch out for Jack Frost."

"Yes mam! You heard her boys. Let's go." The guards moved out of Stars way and she sprinted past them trying to find Jack again. She searched everywhere that he used to hide when they were kids but he was nowhere to be found. The last place she chose to look was the tower they used to play in as kids. As she walked up the stairs she heard a faint sound which got louder as she got higher up the tower. When she was almost at the top she stopped and listened.

"Hope the wound heals but it never will

That's cause I'm at war with love

I'm at war with love

These battle scars don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars

Never let a wound ruin me

But I feel like ruins wooing me

Arrow holes, they never close from cupid on a shooting spree

Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me

But when you're trying to beat the odds up

Been trying to keep your nods up

And you should know that you should know

And let me go

But the fear of the unknown

Hold another lover strong

Sends you back into the zone

With no Tom Hanks to bring you home

A lover not a fighter

On the front line with a poem

Trying to write yourself a rifle

Maybe sharpen up a song to fight the tanks and drones of being alone

I wish I never looked, I wish we never touched

I wish that I could stop loving you so much

Cause you're the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that you should forget me forever

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had  
I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over" Star interrupted him by walking up behind him and saying

"Jack. I'm sorry." He leapt back in surprise and backed up against the wall.

"S...stay back." He said. Star ignored him and kept walking towards him. "Please. I don't want to hurt you again."

"Marco told me what happened. I didn't know."

"No you didn't but that doesn't make what happened okay. I still hurt you."

"But it was Audamar who hurt me and not you."

"I bet you didn't know that when I kissed Ambrosia or threatened you. He made me watch and see the tears in your eyes. He made me watch him threaten Mrs Diaz, hurt Ambrosia and try to kill Marco. I tried to fight but he was to strong so I had to watch it all. Just like last time he made me watch."

"Last time? He's done this before?"

"I'm sure you remember that party when we were ten and I flirted with every girl in the damn place and completely ignored you until we got back."

"That was him?"

"Yes. You should leave now. Just forget about me and go date some other guy. It's like you said the other day. I'm worse than Tom. At least he didn't come back and bring back the pain." Jack slipped around Star and walked to the balcony. She saw a tear drop onto the railing. She wished that he could see how much she really loved him. Everyone but him saw his amazing, talented and handsome side. He focused on the things that went wrong and all of the negatives about his personality rather than the positives and the things he did right. Sometimes she got the feeling he knew something very big that she didn't. Star walked up to Jack and managed to wriggle under his arms so she was facing him.

"I didn't really mean that Jack. Can't you see that I love you?"

"I can see that just fine Star. It's just the fact that you deserve better than me. All I've done is hurt you."

"Are you blind Jack? I don't care what you say I deserve, you're what I want." Star leaned in and tried kissed him but he backed up. She kept walking with him until he was right up against the wall. Star slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It took a while but eventually he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you to Star."


	27. The 'Calm' Before the Storm

Jack and Star had gone back to Earth soon after their kiss but didn't go straight to the Diaz household. First they went to the park to clean up the mess Jack had made then they fixed up Marcos neighbourhood. Finally they made it to Marcos and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Ambrosia opened the door. When she saw Jack she slapped as hard as she could.

"That's for kissing me and hurting my arm." She said.

"Fair enough. Can I come in?" Ambrosia scowled at Jack but decided to let him in anyways. She stepped out of the way and Jack and Star walked in. "Mrs Diaz is upstairs talking to Marco if you need her."

"Ambrosia, can I talk to you for a second?" She looked at Jack and shook her head.

"I don't care who was in your head, I still feel weird around you."

"How about you scream if I try something and Star can blast me, sound good?"

"Fine."

"Can you go upstairs for a bit Star? I'd like to talk to her alone." Star nodded and walked upstairs. Jack sat on the couch and indicated for Ambrosia to sit on the other side. She did so reluctantly and kept her distance from him.

"I just want to clear the air between us. I'll say it and if you want show you in my mind that you are a good looking girl but I have no interest in you. Okay?"

"Okay. And I'll just say that you aren't half bad yourself but I prefer Marco. Now what else did you want to talk about?"

"I want you to be there for Star no matter what."

"Why can't you do that? You guys look like you're ready to go into a relationship."

"Ever heard of the prophecy that talks about a powerful magician that fights a great evil?"

"Yes, but that's all people could read because the rest of it was in a lost language so that's all anyone ever got."

"Well I can read it and I know exactly who the magician is and what happens to him."

"Who is it? What happens to him?"

"That magician is me. What happens is I fight this evil and one of us will win."

"That doesn't sound too bad, why couldn't you tell Star?"

"This is something I don't want Star to hear so I need to move a bit closer, is that okay?"

"I guess." Jack shuffled over to Ambrosia and lowered his voice.

"The winner gets banished from the universe."

"I'm sorry, WHAT!?"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry. But what do you mean?"

"I mean whoever wins doesn't get to reap the benefits because they leave the universe."

"I understand that but why are you telling me?"

"Because if I win I get banished and I need someone to help her deal with it."

"Why can't Marco do that?"

"He can but you're the same age as Star and a girl like her so you can relate to her more than Marco can."

"In that case I'll be there for her. I just have one question though, will you come back?"

"Maybe. I don't know if it's even possible, nobody in this universe has ever been banished. I don't know how long it will take to get to a universe, what it will be like or how to get back from it. The one thing I do know is if it is possible I will definitely come back."

"You have a crazy life Jack."

"I know, just don't tell Star."

"Okay. Shall we hug and make up?" Ambrosia said with open arms.

"Sure." Jack pulled Ambrosia into an embrace.

"JACK!" Mrs Diaz yelled. "Leave her alone!" she stormed down the stairs and towards Jack.

"Mrs Diaz wait..." started Ambrosia but Mrs Diaz cut her off.

"Don't you touch her!" she tried to punch Jack but he caught her fist. She looked into his eyes and saw anger.

"Stop with this now." He said.

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"No. What I'm talking about is you are only see what you want to see. I bet you saw me and Ambrosia hugging and thought that I was making a move on her again, didn't you?" Mrs Diaz stayed silent. "Your silence tells me you did. What if I told you we were just making up? Would that change the way you saw that situation? You always look for the things I do wrong or the things I did wrong. You don't try and understand how it all makes me feel. Did Star tell you how she reacted to me leaving? I get the feeling she didn't so I'll tell you. For one whole week she denied that I had actually left her and said I was just on an adventure and would be coming back to her, I didn't return. She finally accepted I had left her and she went and cried in her room for the next two damn weeks! How do you think I felt when I found out that was my legacy to her? THE DICK WHO LEFT HER AND BROKE HER HEART!" Mrs Diaz looked at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"YOU BETTER DAMN WELL BE SORRY! Next time you see somebody how about you find out their side of the story before judging them!" Mrs Diaz turned and walked back up the stairs without saying another word. Jack turned to Ambrosia who looked a bit scared of him. "Sorry I yelled, I just get sick of people treating me like that."

"Why do they treat you like that?"

"Because I'm a Frost and nobody likes a Frost."

"Is what you said true? Is that how Star reacted?"

"Yes. That's why I'm asking you to be there for her when I'm gone."

"Well I'll definitely be there. When is this going to happen?"

"Soon, that's all I know." Jack heard footsteps and turned to see Star at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why were you yelling Jack?"

"Just lost my temper a bit, let's go up to your room." Jack followed Star upstairs, which lead them past Mrs Diaz who looked a bit scared and a bit ashamed. When they got into Stars room Star turned to Jack.

"Why did Mrs Diaz looked scared of you?"

"Because I was yelling at her."

"Why?"

"It wasn't her fault really, I just got sick of people assuming I'm emotionless and thinking I only have bad intentions."

"So she was the final straw. How often did that happen before you left?"

"Most days. It doesn't help that my legacy to your kingdom is the dick who left their princess crying and heart broken."

"But that isn't true."

"It is Star. I left you and you were heart broken. I know that you spent two weeks crying in your room and every single day that eats at me on the inside. I can't bear to know I made you cry for two weeks and spend the next 4 years wondering what you did wrong. I know that I'm the reason you went with Tom and got your heart broken again."

"Jack, you're here now so none of that matters anymore. We can be together until the end of time." Jack smiled and they hugged.

"Thanks Star. It's nice to know you'll always be by my side." Their loving embrace was interrupted by Stars mirror ringing.

"Uggghhh! My mum always chooses the wrong times to call!" Star walked over to her mirror and answered it. "What do you want mum? I was in the middle of something."

"That's nice dear but is Jack there?"

"I am." Jack said. "What is it?"

"It's happening, just like you said it would." Jacks face fell.

"I'll be there soon Moon. Hold out as long as you can!" Jack hung up then turned to Star. "Star, you know that great evil I said I had to fight?

"Yes."

"Well it's attacking Mewni right now and we need to go there and defend it."

"WHAT!?"

"I know it's a lot to take in but we need to tell Marco and his family because we might not be back for a while."

"Got it." Star and Jack walked out of her room and went into Marcos. His was in there with his mum.

"What is it?" Mrs Diaz asked.

"Me and Star need to leave for a bit. Mewni is under attack."

"Wait, what about Marco?" asked Star.

"He can't come Star."

"Why can't I?" Marco asked

"Because these aren't Ludo's monsters. This is a dark army made by the most evil thing in the universe, they would kill you pretty quick and you need to watch Ambrosia."

"Fine." Marco huffed. Star hugged him and Mrs Diaz before going downstairs to say bye to Ambrosia.

"Are you going to come back?" she asked after they'd said bye.

"Of course silly." Said Star. She opened a portal and walked through. Just before Jack followed her he turned to Ambrosia and said.

"No."


	28. The Storm

Jack and Star stepped out of the portal in the war room. Everyone in there was going crazy with the new threat. Moon was trying to calm them down but it was to no avail so Jack gave her a hand.

"HEY!" he yelled. "EVERYONE STOP!" everybody did stop and turned to him. "What are you going to achieve running around like headless chickens? There is an army advancing on the city s we need to move quickly. Me and the king will organize and take the army to defend the city while the queen and the princess will help evacuate the city. Got that?"

"Why should we trust you Mr Frost?" asked one of the nobles. The temperature in the room dropped and everyone stepped away from the man who had spoken.

"Because I'm the best shot you have." He said. The noble still remained oblivious to the signs Jack was giving off.

"But you left the princess and broke her heart."

"I left so I could fight the evil the currently marches towards the city so I have more knowledge on it than anyone. Now any more questions?" Jacks intense gaze was on the noble who had spoken making him uncomfortable.

"No."

"Good. Now I know that all of you nobles have your own little battalions so you can use them to help evacuate. Before one of you asks the place you are to evacuate is my home. The kingdom of Jég. Over the past few days magic has been fixing it so you can stay there as long as you need to."

"Why can't I fight? I want to!" Star whined. Jack turned to her and glared.

"Star. When it comes to fighting I'm an expert so don't question me. You and your mother are more trusted by the village so they'll listen to you better."

"Okay."

"Now come on people, you all know what you are doing." Everyone in the room started moving again and portals began opening to various parts of Mewni. Moon walked over to Star and they ran off to another part of the castle. Jack turned to River.

"We should get going. You go get the army and I'll buy you some time."

"Sounds good." River and Jack went through their separate portals. Jack stepped out in front of the massive army. He summoned his staff and aimed it at the approaching army.

"Stop now or face my wrath." A large figure stepped out of the massive portal.

"They're not alive Jack. They can't feel fear." Its voice boomed.

"But you can. Remember when you ran?" Jack was ignored and the army kept marching.

"I beat you once and I'll do it again."

"Last time there were no people around." It lifted its hand and fired a beam of evil at the city. Jack just managed to stop it with a shield then turned his attention back to the army. He blasted ice at them and they froze then exploded. The great evil shrunk down to Jacks size and flew up into the air.

"Why do you fight Jack? If you stop you and Star could be together forever."

"I'm not falling for your bullshit. I'm the biggest threat you have and keeping me alive means I could rebel one day."

"Then give me your magic as well as your wand and you won't be a threat. I'd leave you alone." Jack gave the idea some thought then shook his head.

"NO! I won't fall for your tricks!"

"So be it." The two fired energy at each other which exploded when they collided. Jack summoned a sword and flew at the evil. They collided in mid-air and went tumbling across the sky. Meanwhile on the ground River had gotten the army and they were charging across the field towards the attackers with a mighty war cry. The two armies clashed and the sound of swords upon swords could be heard in the village. In the village the nobles had gotten their battalions and were assisting Moon and Star in the evacuation. Moon had spoken to the people about their situation while Star kept the peace and watched out for any stray soldiers. They opened up some portals in the town centre for the citizens to go through and sent soldiers to farms to help them. Back in the skies Jack was fighting hard and fast as well as blocking attempted attacks on the city. He had met his match so it was a one of those fights were one hit could decide the outcome. Unluckily for Jack the first hit was landed by his opponent. He went flying towards the city and crashed into some buildings. He sat up in the crater and morphed into a white dragon, letting loose a very loud roar. With one flap of his wings he was up in the sky rocketing towards his opponent. At the last second the evil changed into a dragon and blasted black flames at him. The dragons collided then soared up into the sky. The Mewnian army was doing well but the dark one just kept coming. For every figure they struck down another would come through the portal. Going at the rate they were they would last for hours but they had limits, eventually they would fall to the onslaught of their enemy. River was at the front of the army in his battle armour striking down the shadow figures left and right, he was the most ferocious warrior in the army and the men would fight to their final breath under his leadership, he inspired them. He was singling out one of the larger shadows, if he could strike it down his men would get a boost of confidence. Their leader striking down on of the bigger ones would renew their energy so he charged. Moon and Star had seen Jack crash into the ground and Star had nearly ran to his side. Moon stopped her and a few seconds later he transformed into a dragon before taking off into the sky. The evacuation was going well as most of the citizens were safely in Jég were they were sheltering in the castle. Star was getting really anxious because Jack and the evil had flown into the clouds but hadn't come back down yet. Moon noticed that and decided to do something.

"Star, go. It's very dangerous over there but the evacuation is nearly finished and I trust your fighting skills."

"Thanks mum!" Star said before she blasted herself off into the sky. A group of soldiers had been surrounded on the battle field and were fighting for their lives. It was a losing battle. The shadow warriors had cut them off and were beginning to cut them down. They had fought valiantly and taken down many soldiers but there were just too many. At the start there had been 20 men. Now there were only 9. Just as the men were about to give up hope something smashed into the ground next to them. From the dust cam narwhals, heart daggers and a range of random items. When the dust cleared their princess stood there. Seeing her beat back the enemy gave the men new life and they struck back harder than before, eventually they reached the safety of numbers but they stuck close to princess. They owed her their lives. Up in the skies it was a sight to behold. Two dragons, one black and one white, were battling to the death. White and black flames lit up the clouds for brief moments as on tried to get rid of the other. They lashed out at each other with their claws and snapped with their razor sharp teeth. The black dragon turned back into a human form and slammed the white one towards the ground. On the way down it to turned into a human form and they became a ball of fists and feet. To anyone on the ground it looked like a tiny ball speeding towards the ground, except it was one that hit the ground with immense force. A huge shockwave was sent out from it and Star ran towards the newly formed crater with the nine soldiers in tow. When she reached it she saw Jack struggling to stand with the evil one already standing. it held a black sword to Jack when Star called out.

"Wait! I have the wand!" she yelled. The soldiers that were following her stopped and looked at her with confused looks.

"What are you doing princess?" One of them asked.

"Protecting Jack!"

"Nice of you to join us Star." The evil one said. "I'm sure you remember our little deal."

"I do! Just let him live."

"Very well. Give me the wand." Star reluctantly lifted her hand from her side and up to its open hand.

"NO!" Jack yelled. He fired white lighting from his wand and it stopped the wand. Star and the evil one stepped back as the wand began to glow from the energy.

"Jack no! You'll destroy it!" Jack ignored Stars pleas and kept firing energy. The wand began to crack and shake.

"STOP!" roared the evil one. Jack kept going so it blasted him with dark magic and he went flying backwards.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Star said.

"I said I wouldn't hurt him once I got the wand princess." Its arm extended and snaked over to the wand. When it touched it the wand became a large black sword which crackled with dark magic. "Finally I'm more powerful than that annoying Frost. But of course can't take any chances." It pointed the wand at Jack and fired.

"NO!" Star screamed. Jack barely managed to make a shield before he was slammed by the spell. One of the dark soldiers came up behind Star and held a sword to her throat. Jacks eyes began to glow but he restrained himself. The evil one walked over to him and smiled smugly.

"Looks like love is your one weakness Jack." He punched Jack on the jaw then kicked him in the stomach. "Now I have you at my mercy." Jack said nothing so the evil one made a shadow knife and stabbed it into his shoulder. Jack flinched in pain but still said nothing. "SAY SOMETHING!"

"Fuck you." Jack stood up and held a sword to its throat. "I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead. If I die my soldiers won't and they have orders that upon my death they are to take the princess and chuck her in whore house. By the time you find her she will have been fucked multiple times and broken. How could you live knowing that you made her go through all of those horrors? How could she live feeling like a whore?" Jack let go of him and backed up. "Now you soldiers go and stand by him."

"No. we must protect the princess."

"If you don't join him I will kill the princess." The soldiers accepted defeat and walked over to Jacks side.

"What are you doing?" Asked Star. The evil one raised the wand and pointed it at the group.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." The wand began to glow and it shot out a huge burst of energy which surrounded Jack and the soldiers. It grew brighter and brighter until it collapsed in on itself leaving a black mark on the ground. "FINALLY! JACK FROST IS DEAD!"


	29. Preparing for the End

Jack and the soldiers appeared in the middle of Echo Creek Academy. Jacks wand turned into a bracelet which put on his wrist before collapsing to the ground. One of the soldiers lifted him up and supported him.

"Where are we? Are we dead?" he asked.

"No we're not dead. We are on Earth." Jack said

"Why? The princess needs us!"

"What good are we to her if we're dead?

"Good point Mr Frost."

"Call me Jack. Now we need to get to where Star has been staying for the past few months."

"Okay."

"I'll give you directions as we go. I'm too weak to do magic." The group set off towards the front of the school then went down the street in the direction of Marcos house. It took them about a quarter of an hour to get there as they were all exhausted and when they did arrive one of the soldiers knocked on the door. Marco was the one who answered.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm am Private Ryan from the Mewnian army and these are some of my comrades."

"So why are you here?"

"Let us in Marco." Jack said. He stumbled to the front of the group and Marco gasped.

"What happened to you? Where's Star?"

"Let's just say things didn't go according to plan. Can we come in?"

"Sure, I'll get some bandages and painkillers." Marco ran off to the kitchen as Jack and the soldiers walked in. Marco came back in with some bandages and wrapped Jack up as best he could then gave him some tablets to take. "Do you need rest? You look pretty beat up."

"No. I need to save Star. We'll use her room as a makeshift war room."

"Okay then." Marco led the group up into Stars room. "What needs to happen?"

"We need a plan of attack. I have a weapon we can use but I need some help. These soldiers would lay down their life for Star but the question is, are you willing to help?"

"Of course! I can't leave my best friend in trouble."

"Good. The soldiers here are better at planning than you so I'll send you off on a side mission. Remember that katana from the prophecy?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well that is real, very powerful and you need to go and get it. It is in the basement of St Olgas."

"REALLY! I have to break in there again!?"

"Don't worry. I'll go with you, I have certain contacts in there."

"Fine." Jack turned to the soldiers.

"Okay boys, I'll give you the basis of the plan and you work up from there. When I get back I'll help work out the kinks and we'll decide when to initiate it, if a lady called Mrs Diaz comes in here just say you are saving Star. Got that?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" the soldiers said.

"Good. Now I'm assuming all of you know about the stone titans. The ones every royal family used to have." All of the soldiers nodded so Jack continued. "I have one hidden away on Mewni so we can use that. Another thing I can do is boost your strength and resilience so you are stronger and tougher. But if I do this the spell will last forever. I used it on Marco and now he will always be tougher. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes." The soldiers said

"Good. Now get planning and me and Marco will go get that katana." Jack and Marco left the room went downstairs. Mrs Diaz and Ambrosia came in the back door and spotted them.

"What happened to you?" they both said.

"No time to explain. Me and Marco need to be somewhere."

"Where's Star?" asked Mrs Diaz.

"In trouble. Now we really need to go."

"I'm coming to! I want to help!" Ambrosia said.

"Come on then." Jack said. "Also Mrs Diaz, there's a group of soldiers in Stars room so don't be alarmed when you see them. They're here to help." Jack sliced the air in front of them and a portal opened which the trio walked through. They came out in the wasteland outside of St Olgas. A small yelp came out of Ambrosias mouth and she squeezed Marcos arm.

"Why didn't you tell me we were coming here?"

"Don't worry. I know St Olga." Said Jack. He walked up to the guards at the gate and they raised their weapons.

"What are you doing here? Leave at once!"

"You wouldn't want to kill St Olga's nephew would you?"

"Impossible. Jack Frost is dead."

"That's what she told you. Know let me in."

"No."

"Let him in boys." St Olga said. The guards turned and looked at her.

"But he's a boy! We're not supposed to let them in."

"I trust him." The guards walked over to a lever and opened up the gate. Marco, Jack and Ambrosia walked into the courtyard.

"What do you want Jack?" asked St Olga. "I'm a bit busy. I've had a boy break in, break some of the robots and affect the way the girls are acting."

"Two things. I'm here for something and that boy is behind me."

"YOU! I'll kill you!"

"Now aunt, no need for that. The universe is at stake and we need to go to the basement."

"Is this about the attack on Mewni?"

"Yes. The prophecy is in the final stages."

"Oh. Follow me." The trio followed St Olga into the building. Ambrosia said hi to some of her friends that were still there and once again the princesses stared at Marco. They made their way to a set of stairs and went down. At the bottom of the stairs was large door made of some sort of metal. St Olga completely ignored it and went over to the wall opposite. She placed her hand on it and drew a pattern of sorts which opened up a secret door in the wall. The group walked through it and down a long hallway. They reached another door which St Olga opened up with a key that hung around her neck. Behind the door was an immense room filled with armour, weapons, treasure and more. Marco and Ambrosia got distracted by everything there but Jack and St Olga walked purposefully towards a display at the end of the room. Inside of it was a katana that had a black hilt with a red stripe running down the middle. It was in sheath that was pitch black. St Olga opened the case and handed the sheathed katana to Jack. He pulled it out and examined it. The blade itself had a red streak running up the middle that joined the one on the hilt. He tested its weight and nodded.

"Good. Do you still have the armour?"

"Yes. It's just over here." She walked over to a cloth and pulled it off to reveal a suit of red samurai armour. It had a dragon on the chest and was made of metal.

"Good, still enchanted I presume."

"Yes."

"MARCO! COME HERE!" Jack yelled. Marco came running with Ambrosia from the other side of the hall.

"What is it?"

"If you're going to help me you'll need some protection so I'm giving you this armour and this katana."

"Is that the katana from the prophecy?"

"Yes. This is a very powerful sword."

"What does it do?" Jack pointed it at the display case and fired red lightning from it, destroying the case.

"That."

"Why are you giving this to me? I don't know how to use it!"

"This armour is a relic from the start of your family line. Your first ancestor, Ubaldo, wore this armour and used this sword to try to bring peace to the worlds Audamar attacked. He became a beacon of hope for all people. His enemies feared him and his allies loved him. Eventually he became old so he gave the armour and the sword to his daughter. It went on like that until just over a thousand years ago your family disappeared along with the red menace as the wearer of the armour came to be called. It seems that the next in line moved to Earth and the armour disappeared. Somehow it made its way here and now you will wear it."

"That is pretty cool. So how do I figure out how to use it?"

"The armour contains knowledge from Diaz who has worn it. Once you put it on you will become as skilled as those before you, know the strategies of your ancestors and the weaknesses of your enemies."

"It looks a bit big for me."

"It's enchanted so it will shrink or grow to the size of the wearer. Do you want to wear it?"

"Hell yeah!" Marco stepped up to the armour and inspected it before putting it on. Jack attached the sheath this waist. "This thing lets me move pretty freely, how tough is the armour?" Jack grabbed the sword from Marcos waist and swung it at the suit. It barely left a dent and just bounced off.

"Strong enough to stop that." Jack said as he put the katana back in its sheath.

"Shall we go now?" asked Ambrosia

"Sure." Replied Marco.

"See you later Aunt Olga" Jack said. He opened a portal and they went through into Stars room. The soldiers turned and stepped back in surprise.

"Is that the Red Menace?" one of them asked

"It's one of his descendants. Now how's that plan going?"

"We just finished up. Once you check it we're ready to go." Jack walked over and looked at their plans. They had drawn a map of Mewni and the surrounding area which and some writing and arrows drawn on it.

"Good. Just a few things could be different." He indicated a spot in the forest of certain death. "That's where the titan is so we should probably attack there. Now knowing the evil one he probably has his army surrounding the castle and maybe some airborne ones guarding the skies. Our best shot is a co-ordinated group attack from the forest of certain death. Any questions?"

"What about us? We're just soldiers, we can't take on an army."

"Remember I'm going to use magic to make you stronger and give you better weapons and armour."

"Oh yeah. When do we attack?"

"Tomorrow. We all need a good night's rest before the battle."

"Agreed. We should probably try to sleep now."

"You do that, I have to say goodbye to someone first." Jack opened a portal and stepped through.

Cassandra was bored. She missed going on fun adventures with Jack. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He was going to be leaving soon and wouldn't be back for years probably. She went about her school day like a robot. Doing everything she was asked to do without saying a lot. Some of the teachers had become concerned with her behaviour and some asked if she was being bullied. All she did was say 'no' and keep walking. In last period some of the so called 'cool' kids were talking about a really cute boy who was hanging around the front of the school. She just ignored them and hoped that whoever he was didn't see her and tease her, last time a cute boy was outside school that was what happened. At the end of school she waited until a big crowd was leaving and tried to blend in with them but it didn't work.

"Cassandra!" said a familiar voice. She turned to see Jack standing by the school gates wearing black shades.

"Jack!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug which he returned. The 'cool' girl's mouths dropped at the sight. A cute boy was hugging Cassandra, they were shocked. Cassandra and Jack began walking down the street. "So why are you here?" she asked

"I'm here to say goodbye."

"Is it already happening? I wanted to have more adventures!" she complained. Jack grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him.

"Look. I know you don't want me to leave but I'll give you something cool so you can keep going on adventures. Okay?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"First of all I'll give you this." Jack flicked his wrist and his wand formed in his hand. "This is my wand, with it you can do cool and magical things. Now put your hand in the hole at the top." Cassandra did and the wand became a bracelet around her wrist.

"Woah. It's awesome, thanks Jack!" she said.

"And I'll also give you these." Jack held up a pair of scissors.

"Ummm. What are those?" asked Cassandra.

"These are dimensional scissors. With these you can go anywhere in the known universe." Cassandras eyes went wide.

"Awesome! How do they work?"

"All you have to do is use them like regular scissors. You chop the air like this." Jack chopped at the air like you would paper and a portal formed.

"Nice!"

"I know, now we get to the goodbye." Cassandra gave Jack another big hug.

"I'm going to miss you Jack."

"And I'll miss you. Remember to be happy, I don't want to come back to a sad Cassandra."

"Okay Jack. Just promise me you'll come here when you return."

"Of course. I'll be needing my wand back." They both laughed and Cassandra punched his shoulder.

"Well see you round Jack."

"Bye." Jack smiled sadly then opened a portal and went back to Stars room. The soldiers were already asleep in the makeshift beds they had made and Ambrosia and Marco where checking out his new armour and sword.

"Your back!" said Ambrosia. Her smile disappeared when she saw Jacks sad face. "What happened?"

"Saying goodbye is always hard. I just want to sleep." Jack walked over to Star bed and literally collapsed onto it.


	30. The Final Showdown

Jack woke up in the morning feeling fresh. His magic had been working all night to heal and refresh his body and it had done well. The soldiers had already woken up and were downstairs eating breakfast. Jack walked down the stairs and they all turned to him.

"Morning Mr Frost." Private Ryan said.

"Call me Jack. Are we all ready for later?"

"Yes." The soldiers said.

"Yep." Said Marco.

"What about me?" asked Ambrosia. "I want to help!"

"I've told you how you can help and you need to be here and in one piece to do that."

"Fine."

"Good. Now be ready to leave in about an hour." That hour seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. They all finished their breakfast then went upstairs. Jack cast the spell to buff up the soldiers and gave them better armour and weapons. He told Marco what his job was and then got ready himself. He called Ambrosias parents and told them what was happening and that their daughter would be 100% safe on Earth with Mrs Diaz so there was no need to worry. The time finally came and the group got ready to leave. Marco and Jack said goodbye to Mrs Diaz and Ambrosia then walked over to the portal.

"Bye mum."

"Be careful son, I need you in one piece." Marco smiled then they stepped through into the forest of certain death.

"Alright boys, I'll get you horses and you start riding towards the castle. I need to get the titan, it's under this hill here." Marco and the soldiers nodded. All joking was gone and in its place was full seriousness. The fate of the entire universe rested on their shoulders. Jack summoned some horses for them and they rode off in the direction of the castle. Jack walked into a very well hidden cave that went into the hill. Once inside he walked up to what seemed to be just a pile of rocks. He chanted a spell and his body turned into a glowing white light which seeped into the stone. A piece of rock that looked like a head moved and its eyes suddenly started glowing. The rocks hovered above the ground and began joining together. There wasn't enough room in the cave for the titan so it burst out of the ground with a mighty roar.

Star had spent the last day crying. After Jack was killed the army had been obliterated by the evil one, the only survivor being her father. The shadow men had rounded up her mother and then locked her in a room. Star and her father soon joined her. She hadn't said much after she learned of Jacks death other than comforting words to her daughter. Star had become sad and distant and spent most of the time crying in the corner. No matter what her parents did she always ended up back there. Occasionally there would be a group of mercenaries or farmers who tried to storm the castle but it was to no avail. They would usually take down a few soldiers but in the end they were all killed. Mewni had become dark and gloomy but its citizens were safely tucked away in Jég. Star sighed and hid her head in her knees. Jack was gone and it was all her fault. She had betrayed him and she could never forgive herself for what she had done. Maybe she could just end it all and be with him wherever souls go forever. She looked up when her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Star honey, it wasn't your fault." She said.

"Yes it was. I gave the evil one the wand and he killed Jack with it."

"But he tricked you. It was only a matter of time before it threatened you or somebody else Jack loved and then things would have gone the same way."

"It said it was going to put me in a whore house if it died. That's what broke Jack. He'd never want that to happen to me."

"Then it's not your fault. Jack did what he had to too protect you." Before Star could say anything else they heard her father let out a whoop from the balcony. Star and Moon shared a concerned look before running to him.

"What is it dad?"

"Look!" he said. They looked and saw a group of men charging out of the forest of certain death.

"Are you really excited to see more people die River? Really?" Moon said in disgust.

"No, look who it is! It's the Red Menace!"

"And? Even he couldn't destroy the whole army."

"I know but the Red Menace always has a plan Moon. He never comes in unprepared." Just after River said that the ground shook and a hill in the forest of certain death erupted skywards. Stones of all sizes were circling a large one and forming limbs. They formed the right leg then the left leg and they smashed into the ground. As it began walking towards the castle the rest of the rocks made the arms. "What did I tell you? The Red Menace always has a plan."

"What?! How long has that titan been there and who is controlling it?" they heard a roar come from somewhere in the castle and before they knew it the evil one had smashed into the fields and was growing to the size of the titan. The two giants charged at each other and collided with an almighty smash. The stone one punched his foe and sent him reeling away from the castle. He charged after it and the battle continued.

Marco and the soldiers had just reached the army and ploughed into it. They stabbed and sliced at the enemy like they were nothing. Marco fired off red lightning at his foes and they burst into nothing. He heard someone cheer from the castle and looked up to see Star and her parents on the balcony of one of the rooms. Even from this distance he could Star was sad. He put his attention back onto his enemy and continued fighting.

The two titans were battling it out. Every time a punch landed it sent out a large booming noise.

"So who are you?" asked the evil one. "Who is the man inside the titan?"

"You nearly got me yesterday but I don't die that easily." Jack replied. The evil one stopped for a second in surprise which gave Jack the perfect opportunity to strike. He did an uppercut which lifted the evil one up, then he lifted his foot and kicked it across the fields. It landed on its back and struggled to stand but Jack was already there with a large sword.

"How? I won!" it said.

"You got cocky and arrogant. Now you die." He blasted energy into its chest and it shrunk down into a small ball of evil. "Now I'll hide you somewhere until I find a better place to put you." Jack opened a portal and dropped the ball in before turning his massive figure towards the castle. "RED MENACE COME HERE!" he yelled. Marco turned and rod towards him as he walked forwards. He put down his hand and Marco got off his horse and stepped on. Jack lifted it up to his face.

"What is it Jack?"

"It said they'd chuck Star in a whore house if their leader died so I need you to protect her."

"How will I get there in time?"

"I'll throw you."

"Do it." Jack pulled back the titans arm and threw Marco towards the castle.

"Mum!" Star said. Moon turned to her and saw the fear in her daughters face.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked.

"The evil thing said that when it dies his soldiers would put me in a whore house." Moon was suddenly scared as well. She didn't want her daughter to go through that.

"River, they're going to come for Star." She said.

"Star honey, get behind us." The door burst in and Star did as she was told. The soldiers began to pour in and she knew that her parents fought a losing battle. They took down a few but they were over whelmed quickly. Star backed up towards the balcony as the solders advanced. She heard somebody yell out from somewhere behind her.

"DUCK PRINCESS!" she did and a figure zipped above her head. It crashed into the soldiers and pulled out a sword. She noticed that the person was wearing red armour.

"Is that the Red Menace dad?" she asked.

"Yes it is!" The Red Menace swung his sword and fired energy at the soldiers. It was all over in a matter of seconds. Moon and River ran to their daughter and hugged her.

"Come on, we need to go." Said the Red Menace. Star didn't recognize Marcos voice because the armour distorted his voice.

"Who are you?" asked Star.

"You'll find out later. Can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Good, now follow me." The Butterfly family followed the Red Menace out of the door and down the hall. Any soldiers they met were struck down by the sword of the Red Menace. River was practically bouncing off the walls. He was with one of the greatest warriors of all time. The Red Menace had fought for what was right and often put his life on the line for the innocent, now he was back after centuries of silence and was defending Mewni. He had inspired River to become a great warrior. Star was relieved that she had been saved by this man. Right as she thought her life was over he had come crashing in and saved her. She couldn't help but wonder who was inside the suit of armour, she really hoped that he was cute. As she was lost in thought she didn't notice that he had stopped so she walked into him.

"Why did we stop?" she asked.

"Shh. There's someone around this corner." Star peeked around the corner ad saw a rather tough looking shadow man standing there. The Red Menace turned and spoke to the royals. "Stay here and I'll take him."

"Let us help." Star said.

"No. it's too dangerous and you're unarmed. Wait here." He walked around the corner and drew his sword. The shadow warrior turned at the sound and drew his as well. It said no words but charged at the intruder. Marco easily deflected it and started his own attack. Although the shadow warrior was strong it wasn't very smart so it was easily taken down. He died with a smirk on his face and Marco saw a band around its waist. It was a suicide bomber that was used to draw him out. It pressed a button and exploded. Marco went flying backwards into the wall behind him. Star and her parents ran to his side.

"Oh my gosh are you okay Mr Red Menace?" Star asked.

"I'm fine princess. We need to keep moving and get your wand." The journey to the throne room was uneventful apart from the occasional noise from the fight outside. When they got there no guards were around so the group assumed they were outside fighting. Star saw her wand on a pedestal at the back of the room and ran towards it. Just before she got there the Red Menace grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait. There's a force field around that."

"I don't see anything though." Said Star. He just picked up a cup and chucked it towards the wand. Once it got a meter there was a small explosion and it went flying across the room. "Ohhhh. How do we get it then?"

"I know how but you need to stand back." Star nodded and she ran behind a pillar with her parents. Marco rolled his shoulders and held the sword above his head. "this is going to hurt." He said. He slammed the sword down on the force field. A huge explosion followed and he went flying across the throne room. Star ran over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"J...just get the wand." He said. She ran over to the pedestal and grabbed the wand before running back to the Red Menace.

"Do you need some help? How about I take that helmet off for you."

"No! I'm fine, go and help the soldiers outside. Don't worry about me."

"Okay." Star ran out of the main doors to help.

"River. Take my sword."

"Why?"

"I'm too weak to fight and you are a mighty warrior. Take it and help your daughter." Marco held the sword out to him and he took it before running after his daughter. Moon watched him go then turned to Marco.

"So who's behind the armour now? Who is the new Red Menace?"

"I'd rather keep my helmet on for now Moon."

"I could have you killed."

"I could kill you."

"I'm a queen, if you killed me my kingdom would fall into chaos."

"So this isn't chaos? I'd hate to see chaos if this isn't it."

"I'm going to behead you the first chance I get. You're annoying."

"You wouldn't kill your daughter's best friend would you?"

"You can't be Marco, he's not as skilled or as smart as you are." Marco took his helmet off.

"It's nice to know that's how I'm seen by you Moon."

"Marco!? Why didn't you say it was you?"

"Well when you're fighting for your life and protecting a royal family saying, hey it's me Marco! Isn't really the first thing that goes through your head."

"Good point."

Outside the castle all parts of the army had swarmed to attack the very powerful attack coming from the forest. They had surrounded the soldiers but couldn't get at them because they were too strong. A lot of them had swarmed the titan and were attempting to climb it. Some of them got up high but they were shaken off. Blasts of energy came out of his palms and obliterated them. Suddenly Star and her dad came running out from around a corner and started blasting at them and slicing. The soldiers saw the princess and were reinvigorated again. They began to gain some ground on the shadow warriors and made their way to the royals. The split second distraction the royals provided was all that was needed for some of the warriors to the waist of the titan and help their comrades up. They began to beat at the stone and climbed up further to the head of it and it eventually toppled to the ground. They all cheered and climbed onto it, beating it with their weapons. The chest started of the titan began to glow and a bright white light shot out then slammed back down.

"ENOUGH!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. His body began to glow and he rose above the ground. A ball of white energy formed around him and began to expand. The shadow warriors jumped at him but when they came into contact with the bubble they disintegrated. Suddenly the bubble imploded then exploded outwards with immense force. It only destroyed the shadow warriors, leaving everything else in one piece. When it disappeared there were only a few warriors left and they were quickly killed. Jack collapsed onto the pile of boulders out of exhaustion. Star sprinted as fast as she could towards him and jumped up the boulders till she was by his side.

"Jack! You're okay!" she hugged him and he smiled.

"It takes more than that to kill me Star." He noticed that she was crying into his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I thought I killed you. I thought you were gone forever." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay Star, I'm fine."

"But I gave it the wand and it tried to kill you! You should be mad!"

"Star, you didn't know my plan and thought I was going to die. As well as that you were tricked."

"B..but..." Jack held his finger to her lips.

"Shh. It's okay, we're safe now."

"Looks like the prophecy was wrong Jack, you didn't get banished after all." Star said. Jack froze and he pushed Star away.

"No." he said.

"What's wrong Jack?" Star asked. He backed up slowly on his hands.

"I was so damn close! Why now!?"

"Jack, you're scaring me."

"Star. I never told you about that part of the prophecy. Not once ever." He shuffled forwards and slipped one of the straps down. She shifted uncomfortably as he exposed part of her chest.

"What are you doing?" he slipped the strap back on and stood up.

"I am so so sorry that this has to happen Star." He said as he backed up. "I really hoped this wouldn't happen. I really did." He wiped some tears out of his eyes, a move which puzzled Star. He rarely cried.

"What do you mean?"

"Goodbye." Jack raised his hands and blasted Star.


	31. Goodbye

King Butterfly and the soldiers watched from a distance as Jack stood up and walked away before blasting Star. They began sprinting towards them fearing Jack had gone mad. The light he blasted her with turned pitch black and flowed into his body. The show wasn't done there. He blasted the blackness out of his hands and onto the ground by the rocks. There was a huge shockwave sent out by it and when they looked again there was a portal there. Jack fell onto his knees and started crying into his hands.

"Jack, why'd you do that?" Jack made a mirror and slipped the strap of Stars dress down again. She saw a black mark over her heart disappearing. "I...I was poisoned?"

"Yes."

"So why are you crying? You got rid of it." Star said as she slipped her strap back on.

"Star. That over there isn't a dimensional portal. It's a universal portal."

"And? What does that mean?"

"In this universe there are a few gods. The gods of time and space make rules for space travel and time travel. If you break those rules you will be punished, no court of law or anything because it's pretty obvious when you have broken one. I just broke one of those laws and it has the worst punishment. Banishment."

"I can just go to the dimension you are banished to then. No problem." Star said. Jack looked into her eyes sadly.

"It's not that simple Star. I'm going to get banished from the entire universe, somewhere you can't follow."

"I'll go with you then!"

"I don't know how this works, no one does. We could be shot off in two different directions and never see each other again. My best shot is to go and try to find a way back." Star felt her heart break in two. She suddenly felt very angry at Jack.

"WHY DID YOU OPEN THE PORTAL THEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO WHAT YOU DID TO GET RID OF THE EVIL LAST TIME?" she screamed at him.

"Because the evil one split its self in two. It put half of its entire evil inside you and there is only one way to get rid of that much evil. This is it."

"WELL DON'T EXPECT ME TO WATCH YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Star jumped down the rocks and ran off crying. Lightning struck the portal and two human sized beings appeared on either side of it. They floated over to Jack.

"Jack Frost. You have broken one of our most sacred laws. You know what the punishment is."

"I also know that I have half an hour till I have to leave. Bring Marco Diaz and Moon Butterfly here." One of the figures waved its hand and Marco and Moon appeared before Jack.

"Woah!" said Marco. "That was weird." He had his helmet in his hand. River and the Soldiers were standing at the bottom of the rocks and he ran up to his wife. They embraced which only served to show Jack what he and Star couldn't be.

"GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled before punching the ground as hard as he could.

"Woah, what's going on?" asked Moon.

"He opened a universal portal to save Star."

"Where is she?"

"She ran off crying. She's over there somewhere." River pointed to a pile of rubble.

"I'll get her." Marco said. He ran off in the direction Star had gone a minute ago.

Star was sitting in the pile of rubble with her legs tucked up to her body and her head on them. It just wasn't fair. They had won, Jack had beat the bad guys and he was supposed to sweep her off her feet. They were supposed to get their happy ending. Not this. Anything but this. She heard footsteps nearby and hid under a slab of stone.

"Star! Are you here?" Marco said.

"Marco? What are you doing here?" She peaked out and saw him looking around. He was wearing the armour of the Red Menace. "You're the Red Menace?!"

"Yes. But right now Jack wants to see you. He wants to say goodbye."

"Well he can forget about it. If he's going to leave I don't want to watch."

"Star. Last time he never got to say goodbye but this time he wants things to be different. He wants to have that chance now."

"Well he won't get it."

"It's hurting him as much as it's hurting you Star. He doesn't want to go."

"Then why did he make the portal in the first place?"

"Damnit Star, It was the only way he could save you!" Marco yelled causing Star to flinch. "Like I said, the last thing he wanted to do was to leave you. For the past few weeks he's known this might happen because he could read the prophecy. It has been eating him up inside."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he didn't want you to get hurt. If he had told you then you would have stopped at nothing to prevent it from happening and maybe even tried to take his place."

"I guess."

"Look Star. Just go out there so you can say goodbye." Star ran past Marco and towards Jack. She noticed two figures floating next to him.

"JACK!" she yelled. He turned and saw her sprinting across the field. He smiled gently at the sight of her. She jumped up the boulders and pulled him into an embrace. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"It's okay. You had every right to yell. I've broken your heart again."

"Can you promise me something Jack?"

"Sure."

"Can you promise me that you'll come back? That you'll come back to me?"

"Yes. No matter what it takes I am going to come back to you. Now you need to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you want stop being my happy go lucky, amazing, wonderful beautiful Star. If you need to change to be with someone then they don't deserve you."

"Okay."

"Also I don't want you to cry over me leaving. You've cried over me enough in your life and I need you to stay you." Star just nodded without making eye contact so Jack put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up. A few tears were streaming down her face.

"I don't want you to leave." She said.

"I don't want to leave, but when you break laws you have to face the consequences."

"Was there any other way to save me?"

"The only other way was to absorb the evil and it would have killed me instantly."

"So why didn't it kill me?"

"It wanted the last laugh and it got it, so it looks like this is goodbye Star. We had fun." Before Star could say anything Jack had closed the space between them and kissed her. It was a very passionate kiss. It was their way of saying goodbye. When they parted Star was trying to hold back the tears. He took off his brown jacket and handed it to her. "I think you'll need it more than me. Don't worry about it getting to small either, it's magic so it will keep growing so it can fit you."

"T...thank you Jack." Star said. This time she couldn't hold back the tears and burst into tears.

"Goodbye Star."

"G...goodbye." Was all she could manage to say. Jack stood up and turned to the gods.

"I'm ready." They just nodded and escorted him to the portal. He turned to the group on top of the rock and smiled sadly before stepping through into the great unknown. Off in the shadows somewhere a figure watched it all take place.

"One down. One to go."

 **THE END**


	32. AN

**Hey guys, Harrison here! (obviously) I just wanted to thank any of you that have read my book, I really appreciate it! Another thing I want say is I'll be putting up a sequel in abut a weeks time so you can look forward to that. Have a good one!**


End file.
